A Love For All Seasons
by Lolaleddir
Summary: 5th chapter up! Christmas is here yet both Hermoine and Harry are at a loss with each other. What happens now that they are a couple? How will that change everything? And what does the future hold for them? Read and enjoy!
1. Memories

Declaimer: The world of Harry Potter, it's characters and settings belong to J.K.Rowling. All that this author own is the delusion of what could have happened and find peace in it's memories.

An Introduction- Hello! This is Lola Leddir. I am happy to introduce my next yearly project, " A Love for All Season." which will take place 8 months after the last book of Harry Potter ended, on New Years Eve, epilogue excluded. This story will take the period of a year and a day, following the major holidays of a year and tells the story of how our two favorite characters, Harry and Hermione deals with the four seasons of the year, now that Lord Voldemort is destroyed. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, so until Valentines Day, Happy New Year!

P.S. A note to my Fighting Destiny readers, sorry! I truly intended on updating another chapter by tomorrow, but it will not be likely, seeing that I was focusing on this story the past two days. Just give me some time, I swear I'll update as soon as possible. In the main time, I hope you guys all enjoy this story.

"I'm jaded, stupid, and reckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret.  
These years spent, so faded and reckless.  
Not sorry, and I'll never regret these years.  
I'll never regret these years.

Now here I sit, so far away.  
Remembering all our memories.  
It's times like these that I miss you most,  
Remembering when we were so close."

-Jaded by Mest

**Memories**

**By Lola Leddir**

A shooting star skittered across the sky over the strangely quiet London. There was barely anyone on the streets of Grimmauld place. Through the windows of various houses, one could see its residents celebrating the end of another year and the beginning of a new one. There was only one thing strange about that night. If one's feet came across number eleven, they would have found themselves laughing at the architecture that had designed Grimmauld Square so many years ago. Apparently, the bloke had been ignorant of the art of counting numbers, for the house number eleven was immediately followed by number thirteen. Yet unknown to the residents of Grimmauld Square, the man who had designed the place was in fact very knowledgeable towards the art of counting. It just so happens that the man was a wizard. It is a fact that Number twelve, Grimmauld Place had always been there, hidden from Muggle eyes.

A sudden pop disrupted the street's silence as a tall man with red hair seemed to pop up from the ground. Turning his attention towards the space between number eleven and thirteen, the man stared, as if deep in thought. Then there was a sudden rumble as the houses of number eleven and thirteen seemed to be pushed aside by a new building that had appeared just as suddenly as the man.

Sighing slightly, Ronald Weasley walked calmly up the stairs, opened the door, and paused as if wondering about a certain problem before entering and closing the door. Inside, the atmosphere was quite different. A crowd of men gathered around the couch and seemed to be laughing. Ron greeted the ladies gathered on the other side of room, obviously catching up on the latest gossip before making his way to the couch, where his best friend Harry Potter and his sister, Ginny Weasley sat.

"And what do you think the New Year holds in store for us?" Harry was asking, one arm around a very red Ginny Weasley as his friends around them laughed at Ginny's display of embarrassment.

"I hear wedding bells," George teased, watching Ginny's face flushing even more furiously.

"Hmm, I don't know, either that, or it'll be little Harry Potters running around the place," Charlie chided in, followed by a lot of hoots and laughter.

Ginny gave Harry an exasperatedly look that clearly said, _Great! Now see what you've done!_

But Harry just replied with a boyish grin. "What?" he asked innocently. "I-"

But Ginny stopped him with a full-on heated kiss.

"Hey, you two! Save it for the countdown!" Percy hollered, breaking the two apart.

"I guess I'll just go then, otherwise, I'll never be able to wait till the countdown," Ginny said, smiling adoringly at Harry and jumped off of Harry's lap, heading towards Luna Lovegood.

Watching Ginny's retreating figure, all the boys around Harry catcalled.

"Tough luck mate," Bill patted Harry on the back. "The blame is all on Percy this one."

"It's okay," Harry replied, a grin on his lips. "I'll make sure that the waiting pays off."

The guys roared with laughter at this.

A new song started on the Wizard Wireless then and Fleur sauntered up to Bill.

"Let's dance," she said, flashing Bill a winning smile.

"Gladly, milady!" Bill grinned, taking Fleur in his arms and led her away from the rest of the guys, turning back only to give a wink.

"I think Bill is trying to make us other blokes look bad," George commented as they watched the couple twirl around the middle of the living room that Harry had cleared earlier as dancing space.

All the men grunted in agreement. As if the thought had struck each of them all at the same time, George, Charlie, Percy and Neville all got up from the couch. Like in a trance, each walked off to find their respective wives.

Ron, who was standing in the back, walked calmly up to the couch and sat down warily. For some time, the two best friends both remained silent, eyeing the many couples swaying to the music.

"Is she here?" Harry finally asked quietly, all the merriment gone from his eyes as he searched through the room for the only person he had been thinking about the whole night. The Only person that he had not yet, but should have seen already.

Ron caught his eyes meaningfully and shook his head.

"I went to check on her about a hour ago, she was determined to stay at Hogwarts and finish that damn essay. Couldn't talk any sense into her at all. Refuse to come, says that she was working on something big."

"Sounds like her," Harry smiled warily, a faraway look in his eyes.

It was New Year's Eve. Eight months had passed since Lord Voldemort's final downfall. For the sake of everyone else rather than his own, Harry had hosted a New Year party at Grimmauld Place. It was he guessed, a way to reconnected with everyone again.

Everyone had gone separate ways since the war ended. George opened his joke shop again, determined to continue the work him and his brother had started. Neville joined the St. Mungo's force and became the head of the experimental department for healing. From what Harry had heard, he was now working hard on finding the right Herbology properties to cure the affects of the Cruciatus Curse. Bill said good-byes to his friends and family, traveling to the center of France with his wife, Fleur, where he began his new life as the Charms teacher at Beauxbatons. Even his own Hermione left him, traveling back to Hogwarts, determined to finish her final year of magical education. Harry himself, along with Ron began their training as Aurors. Though they had been offered high positions right from the beginning, both had declined, wanting to go through the proper training program like everyone else. Harry felt that after all that he's been through, he really would have preferred going at it the normal way, yet now Harry wondered, if anything will ever be normal again.

The battle between him and Lord Voldemort had changed Harry, matured him on a level that was impossible for people to understand. Well, impossible to everyone, except her. Somewhere inside him, Harry knew that he would probably never reach the level of normalcy he had always desired, the innocence and free of mind that he'd always imagined would be the way of life after Voldemort was gone.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron waved a hand in front of Harry's eyes. "Were you even listening to me?"

"Yeah Ron!" Harry replied, hastily looking up at his best friend. "So, so she's not coming? Even though we haven't seen each other in eight months?"

"Nope. Barking mad, Hermione is. "Ron said, running a hand through his hair as he continued. "Working on New Year's Eve, I ask you! Just told me to get out so she could concentrate. She had that look in her eyes that suggested unpleasantness when I started mentioning about how everyone was dying to see her, so I retreated."

" Guess she's working on something big," Harry sighed.

He got up suddenly, pushing Hermione from his thoughts. "I'm going to go find Ginny," he muttered and left Ron alone on the couch.

"This is stupid you know, it's so obvious he misses you," Ron said quietly, when Harry had disappeared from view.

"I know, but I just can't," Hermione's voice whispered back.

"And what? Hide from him for the rest of your life?" Ron asked to the invisible Hermione next to him. " Come off it! You'll have to face him sooner or later."

"Of course! I know that! In six month or so, when I graduate Hogwarts, I'll manage to get over myself and move on. Then I'll join you two again. It'll be just like old times," Hermione's practical voice sounded a little to Ron's left.

"Are you there?" Ron asked, reaching out as inconspicuously as he could manage. His hand bumped into an invisible piece of fabric and he closed in onto the unseeing material.

"Yes! That's me! Now put your hand down! You look like an idiot!" Hermione's voice hissed and Ron quickly brought his hand down, reminded of how strange it must have looked to have his arm halted in mid-air and his hand closing in on a fist around thin air.

"Sorry, it's just, it feels really weird," Ron smiled apologetically towards the direction where he thought Hermione was. "But you know, it is rather pathetic, watching Harry trying to have fun without you and not succeeding at all. He's a horrible actor."

" I don't know," Hermione watched Harry dancing with a laughing Ginny. "He seems pretty happy."

"Hermione, don't get me wrong, as Ginny's big brother, I'd be pointing you the other way. But I'm also your best friend, and I think that you should give yourself a chance. You never know, Harry might feel something for you too."

Ron could almost imagine Hermione's face as her reply came, now from his right side. "When did you get so deep?"

Ron was about to shoot back a retort, but restrained himself just in time. This little hiding from Harry habit that Hermione had developed can't be healthy. This was serious. She was going to need someone like Harry to help her get through it. " I found myself growing up a bit after a certain bushy-haired witch told me that life was full of unexpected turns and sometimes what use to be the most natural thing in the world can turn out to be the most awkward and unfamiliar. It really made me think. Mione, it didn't work out between the two of us, what makes you so sure that it'll work out between Harry and Ginny?"

"Because she's everything he's been yarning for. She's the living embodiment of what he's been searching for all his life. I understand him, Ronald. Harry never wanted to be the Boy-Who-Lived, never wanted the special attention, never wanted the adoration because he understood that all those things came at a terrible price," Hermione's answer came sadly. "He's lost his parents, he lost his godfather, and he almost lost himself. I think- no- I KOWN that after all that was done, he'd want to move on and throw it all behind. To forget it all, to pretend that he's just another normal guy, even if only for a little while. And-" at this Hermione broke off.

Ron could hear her sniffling. He smiled encouragingly n the direction that he thought Hermione was and felt rather than saw her composing herself. Heard her taking a deep breath and knew that she had wiped away her tears under the cloak, sitting up straighter to discontinue her crying.

" And I can't give him that," Hermione continued, her voice shaking slightly this time. " I've been through too much with him, seen too much. I cared for him enough to sacrifice my chance with him, and it was worth it. I willingly accept my price. In Ginny however-, she will never trigger any unpleasant memories. He'll never hear her waking up in the middle of the night, to hold her as she cry about another nightmare about being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange or breaking through Gringotts. She will never confide in him about how the images of that night on Christmas Eve in Goldric's Hollow still haunts her, because she wasn't there with him. She can't possibly imagine what Harry went though. She'll just be sweet Ginny Weasley, not warrior Hermione Granger, the girl that fought side by side with him." At this, Hermione give a bitter laugh. "I guess, in a way, my love for him was my own undoing. But I know my place now Ron, and I'll be content if he does find that normalcy that he's always been seeking for, even if he cannot find that within me."

Ron felt the corner of his eyes moistening. So this was the confession of Harry Potter's brilliant Hermione Granger. He never could have imagined that Hermione's emotions were as complex as they were. In the back of his mind, he heard the voice of an overconfident 15 year old_. Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon_ _doesn't mean we all have!_ He smiled at the memory and it was at that moment that he decided that Hermione Jane Granger was the bravest witch of her time.

"Hermione? Are you still there?" Ron asked curiously when Hermione became silent. In his mind's eye, he could see her sitting next to him, watching Harry who was still dancing with his own sister.

"Yeah," came Hermione's quiet reply. " I think I'll just go. There isn't much for me here."

"At least stay for the countdown," Ron insisted and mentally hit himself for suggesting it. The count down? What was he thinking?

Hermione seemed to be thinking somewhere along the same lines, for he felt her weight on the couch next to him shifting abruptly. She was now standing, he was sure of it.

"I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me," he said softly, standing up too.

"No more than usual," Hermione laughed softly.

"At least let me see you off," Ron offered.

"Okay," Hermione agreed.

Ron could feel Hermione holding out a hand to grasp his gently, pulling him towards the door. As they winded their way towards the door, they passed by Harry and Ginny. Harry caught Ron's eyes and Ron stared back. FOLLOW ME! He screamed, willing his best friend to use Occlumency for once in his life. But then, Hermione was already leading him away, through the doors and out onto the street. Under the streetlights, Ron reached out and pulled off Hermione's invisibility cloak.

" You didn't think I was going to let you go off without a proper good-bye, did you?" he asked, trying to cheer Hermione up.

Without another word, Hermione grinned through her tears and held out her arms to hug Ron.

"That's my girl," Ron smiled, kissing Hermione on the forehead. "Don't be a stranger now."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Hermione smiled, looking up at him. "Take care, Ron."

"You too, Hermione," Ron replied, knowing that it would be a long time until they see each other again. " Don't hesitate if you ever need to talk."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione smiled gratefully up at him. "I'm proud of you Ron, you've come far from that dirty nose, ignorant silly boy I met on the Hogwarts Express."

Ron chuckled at this, but he suddenly stopped when the door behind Hermione opened and Harry stepped out, staring open-mouthed at Hermione.

"Hermione?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Hermione seemed to freeze at the sound of Harry's voice. She looked accusingly at Ron, but Ron just replied with a weak smile.

"I'll leave you two alone," he said quietly in her ear before moving past her, hurrying up the stairs. Stopping to give Harry an encouraging pat on the back, he disappeared behind the door of Grimmauld Place.

"You were going to leave without a good-bye?" Harry asked hurt. "You weren't going to say anything? Eight month had passed and you weren't even going to give the slightest indication that you were here?"

Hermione stayed silent, her eyes determinately fixed between her feet. She felt Harry moving closer to her and fought down the urge to flee. The damage was done; she owed Harry an explanation at the very least. Without another word, she felt Harry's arms wrapping themselves around her. She gave in and held him close too, her eyes closed as she laid her head gently on his chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. What more could she say?

They held each other tightly and neither spoke for a very long time. When both of them finally let go, Hermione found Harry looking at anywhere but her.

"Please don't be angry with me Harry," Hermione whispered sadly.

"How can I not be?" Harry jerked away, still determined not to look at her.

"I have my reasons, I really did," Hermione said sadly.

"We've been best friends for seventeen years Hermione," Harry started, looking up at the sky. "If I don't understand your motives, then something is wrong. What's going on Mione? Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I-" Hermione stuttered. Oh why did he have to ask? Why couldn't he just leave her be?

" What did I do wrong Mione?" Harry asked sadly, and at that moment, he was Harry again. The vulnerable little boy that always showed himself whenever they were alone appeared. Gone was the Man-Who-Conquered, gone was the savior of the Wizarding World, all that was left now was Harry. " Please don't leave me, I don't want to lose you," Harry said sadly. "I've already lost too much."

Hermione cried, tears helplessly pouring out now. She hated crying, especially in front of him. She felt so weak, and she couldn't be weak. She was always suppose to be strong for him, the rational voice beside him. But she couldn't help it. Everything was different now. " I would never leave you Harry."

"Good, because I don't intend on letting you go," Harry said, turning to her abruptly, fixing his emerald green eyes onto hers. Stepping closer to her, he brought his arms around her once again, holding on desperately.

_I love you Harry._ Hermione thought as she painfully closed her eyes, trying to etch the feel of his body pressed gently against her own forever in her memory. Trying to remember his warm breath tickling her neck. Those were the things that will give her strength. She decided. Memories. The times that she spent with Harry, those will be what will help her move on. And when she finally did find herself again, she would be able to hold onto those precious moments and know that she would at least have one thing that Ginny Weasley will never have: Harry's journey, Harry's understand and- yes, Harry's love. The kind that was more intimate than lovers and far more complex than best friends. And once in a while, she would be able to piece together those memories and escape into a fantasy where things were different.

"I have a resolution to make," she declared determinately.

Harry looked down at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"As the new years approaches, from now on, I will always be there for you, no matter the circumstances. Even though you will have new people in your life now and you may not need me, I'll always be your Hermione. You, me and Ron, we started out this journey together and we will finish it together."

"Was that what you were afraid of?" Harry asked. "That Ginny's replacing you?"

Hermione looked at Harry. She couldn't tell him. It would make things much, much worse. She would be there for him and make things okay, even if everything else would be crashing down in her own world. "No, of course not," she lied. "Ginny has a special place beside you, she will never replace anyone," Hermione finished, choosing her words carefully.

"Good," Harry said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear that had escaped. "Because there will always be this special place in my heart that's reserved for Hermione Granger, and Hermione Granger alone."

Hermione smiled, yet inside, her heart was breaking. He had no idea what it meant for her to hear those words, even if he didn't intended them in the way she had believed.

"10! 9! 8!"

The two looked towards Grimmauld Place as a chorus of voices began to count down the seconds until the New Year's approach.

" You better go," Hermione stepped away from Harry. "Ginny will be wondering where you got off to."

Harry grasped her hands. "She'll understand," he said without any further explanation.

"3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the residents of the houses on Grimmauld place cried in unison.

And before Hermione knew what she was doing, Harry's had pulled her flush against him and captured her lips with his in a heated kiss. Hermione heard herself gasping in surprise before giving in as Harry brought her closer, deepening the kiss. Her hair automatically tangled themselves in his messy hair as the world around them grew fainter and then disappeared all together. It was just the two of them now, nothing else mattered. All that did matter was each other.

Yet before either of them had registered what was happening, the cheers of the other grew louder again.

Harry and Hermione pulled apart slowly, never breaking eye contact.

"Happy new year Hermione," Harry breathed, a little dazed.

"Happy new year Harry," Hermione replied, finding that her brain wasn't functioning too well either.

However, both of them were brought unwillingly back to reality as the seriousness of what had just occurred slowly sank in.

"I've got to go," Harry backed away apologetically, regret shining in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry! That should never have happened."

"It's okay Harry," Hermione replied sadly. "It was just a spur of a moment. Don't worry about it. I won't ever breath a word about tonight."

Harry nodded. _She always knew exactly how to handle things, _he thought gratefully, watching her shadow. " I need to go now," he said again, looking a little to Hermione's right. It was far from what he wanted to do, but Harry knew he had to. Save both of them before it was too late.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Mione," Harry whispered.

He turned around and walked slowly up the stairs. Taking one last look at Hermione, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

Yes. Hermione decided as she pulled her cloak tighter towards her body. She'll have her memories.

A/N Well, I hope you've enjoyed this one-shot. Leave a review if you would be so kind and thanks for tuning in. As always, keep in love, keep in faith and keep in harmony!


	2. Aphrodite's Tribute

" Hello

Declaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Hp's Jo's creation, this is true. Also, the italic verse in the beginning is from "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift.

A/N: Hello again my readers! Sorry for the delay. I was sick for the past two weeks. Hope the year of 2008 is treating you all well so far and your memories are making your days filled with happiness and light, As for me, I hoped that the new year would give me more than 24 hours a day… no such luck. But let's not talk about that, I want to give a shout out to everyone, I hope you've all had a wonderful Valentine's Day. Truth be told, I had no idea where I was going with I first started this chapter, but it turned out okay so I guess Aphrodite helped out a little. Thank the goddess for that! But enough of my ramblings, Happy Valentines Day everyone!

P.S. The next update is probably Easter, but if you have any holiday you I might overlooked, please contact me!

A Love for All Season

**Chapter Two-Aphrodite's Tribute**

**By Lola Leddir**

"_He __looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star__."_

"Excuse me!"

"Move it or lose it Lady!"

"Pardon me, Miss!"

"Get out of my way!"

"Ouch! Watch where you are going!"

Hermione grumbled angrily as she rubbed her arms for what seemed like the thousands time.

She detested this holiday. It was useless and was celebrated for all the wrong reasons. Witches paraded around, covering their faces with all sorts of potions and charms to make themselves the most attractive. Wizards, old and young ran up and down the streets, looking for some ridiculous present to woo their desirable lady. Chocolates and pink unrealistic hearts. Naked babies with wings and bouquets of roses. There was no peace on Earth on this god-forsaken holiday. Valentine's Day.

After all, what has love ever done for anyone? Sure, they make it sound so magical and wonderful in fairy tales, but every girl wakes up from their made up romance novel eventually. The truth was, love rarely ever end in anything but broken hearts. She was not being bitter, only realistic. Life is no fairy tale and she wasn't going to skip off into the sunset with anyone, thank you very much!

Except… Hermione's mind took a softer turn. Love does exist. Her best friend Harry Potter was living proof of that. The love of Lily Potter kept her son alive for all those years. The love of Albus Dumbledore made sure it stayed that way. And the love of Harry's teachers and friends made all the difference in the world. Harry was not a second Tom Riddle because of the love and care that he had in his life. So in rare, very rare cases, love does come to a happy ending.

_In most cases however,_ Hermione thought sadly, _love nearly almost always destroy the lives of its unsuspecting victims._

Yes, she, Hermione Jane Granger was unwillingly but completely in love with Harry Potter. And she couldn't do anything about it, because Harry Potter loved another.

" Hello? Hello? Earth to Hermione?" Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's face curiously.

"Huh? What?" Hermione asked, abruptly snapping back to reality, fixing her attention on a desperate looking Harry.

"I was just saying that maybe I should try the unusual approach," Harry said, peering down at Hermione with a strange expression. "Are you alright? Something's on your mind? Trouble at Hogwarts?"

Hermione shook her head quickly, forcing a smile. "No, just thinking about your problem." She covered up quickly.

Harry nodded and drifted off into his own, missing the exchange of glances between his two best friends, Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, Harry, how about jewelry? You can't go wrong with jewelry," Ron suggested, pointing at a dingy looking little shop to the left of the sidewalk.

A hanging sigh above the door read, _"Treasures of the Ghouls". _The shop looked like it had been out of business, the only indication that it was still opened to customers was the almost broken _Open _sign on front door. Hermione had the distinct feeling that the only reason Ron had pointed out this shop was to distract Harry, so that Ron could deliver to her yet another one of those Ron Weasley lectures that she knew by heart by now. Hermione turned to look at Harry and almost burst out laughing at the look on his face. Ron really was bad at this.

"Erm well Ron," Harry started, clearly afraid to hurt Ron's feelings. "I don't know if there will be anything worth looking for there. What sort of jewelry that was made for a ghoul would look good on a girl?" Harry asked, unsured.

"Err," Ron looked uncomfortable. "I reckon you can still give it a try though, you never know," he finished lamely.

_Brilliant Ron._ Hermione thought, biting back a laugh. _That is just a brilliant reason. _

Harry shrugged and sulked off into the direction of the shop.

Ron sighed in relief, watching Harry's retreating figure and turned to Hermione with an exasperated expression.

"Hermione, I can't stand this! Just tell the bloke how you feel! This is-"

"Not healthy" Hermione finished for him. Lecture number two, her least favorite.

"Yes! I just don't think it's-"

"Good for me."

"And not to mention that it's-"

"Not fair for Harry that I'm keeping something this big from him." Hermione finished, rolling her eyes.

Ron opened his mouth angrily. "Well, if you already know it all by heart, why don't you ever do anything about it?"

"Because it would be completely pointless!" Hermione snapped. "We've gone over this Ron. I'm nothing but a friend for him, a friend at this moment who is suppose to be helping him find a Valentine's Day present for his girlfriend. Now will you stop getting off the topic? It's bad enough I have to put up with this, I don't need you coming in and complicating things even further!"

Ron shrank back a little, hurt written on his face.

"I'm sorry Ron," Hermione took a deep calming breath, regretting her words as she felt Ron stiffening beside her. "I'm just really stressed out. You know how Hogwarts get during Valentine's Day; it was complete madness during breakfast. And to top it off, Harry shows up, drags me along to Hogsmeade and now he wants my opinion on what he should get for Ginny. And I'm just really worried. I think I've had plenty of time away from Harry. I still love him Ron. I can't help it. Today when he showed up at Hogwarts, when I first laid my eyes on him, it's still the same. I'm afraid that I'll never be able to go back to the way it use to be, that I'll never be able to be just Harry's best friend again. Then where do I stand in Harry's future? It's just too much to take in, all at once."

Ron sighed. "You are right. I'm sorry Hermione that was insensitive of me. It's just frustrating!" he looked across the street to check for any sign of Harry. "After New Year's Eve, I would have thought he might have wised up a bit. But-"

"But nothing," Hermione interrupted him. "I didn't expect anything to change after that, so either should you. Harry loves Ginny, she makes him happy, it's as simple as that."

"That's what's bothering me," Ron's face was grim as he said this. "If he kissed you, then who exactly does he have feelings for? I don't want him to marry my sister if ten years later; he realizes he's in love with you. That would cause a mess, a mess that can be prevented if we act now."

"Ron, please just let it go," Hermione pleaded. "What happened that night was purely out of character for the both of us. For all I knew, he could have been drunk."

"Hermione, I may be slow, but I'm not stupid!" Ron looked at her and caught her laughing eyes. "Oh don't go there! I fought just as many Death Eaters as you!" he said quickly, but a smile was curving up on his lips too.

"For your information, I wasn't thinking about that!" Hermione stuck her nose up and glared at Ron. "And this is not the time to be funny Ron."

"But really, hear me out," Ron continued, getting serious again. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt, if Harry really do care about you more than Ginny, well I rather have her cry about it now than later when she's had three kids and is bonded by marriage."

Hermione winced at the image. "Ron, that's enough, I don't want the mental image."

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" Ron breathed as true horror dawned onto his face. "You don't think they've already done it do you?"

"Ron? Ron! Are you okay?" Hermione studied Ron's features in concern as his entire face took on a nasty shade of green.

"I think I need to sit down," Ron said weakly, wobbling dangerously on the spot.

Hermione grabbed his arms quickly and pulled him down on a bench nearest to them.

"Calm down Ron," she laughed a little. "She's your sister, but Ginny is still a girl. She's all grown up now, I don't see why you are so affected by this."

"You don't understand," Ron, protested through gritted teeth. "She's my little sister! Where is that git? I'm going to kill him!"

"Ron, nothing happened! You are making a big deal out of nothing," Hermione stated in what she hoped to be a calming voice. She sure hoped her words were true. Just how much time has Harry spent with Ginny? Hermione shook her head and banished that last thought out of her head. What was taking Harry so long?

"You are right Herms," came Ron's voice as he stood up suddenly from the bench he was sitting on. "Sorry about that, we went completely off of the topic! What were we talking about?"

Hermione cringed at Ron's use of that horrid nickname of hers. "It's Hermione," she enunciated. "Her-My-Oh-Nee. Never call me Herms!"

Ron grinned. "You know I love that name. Anyway, back to you and Harry."

"There's nothing to go back to," Hermione replied briskly, turning away now.

"You know what you need?" Ron asked, looking off and completely ignoring Hermione's comment.

"For you to stop playing matchmaker?" Hermione replied hopefully.

Ron shot Hermione a reprimanding glare. "No," he replied. "What you need is another one of those accidental moments with Harry."

Hermione peered over at Ron suspiciously. "Dare I ask what you are planning?"

Ron smirked at her, something quite unlike himself. "Time for a certain Weasley to disappear."

Hermione's eyes widened at this. "Oh no! You-No! Ron! You wouldn't!" she shook her head violently at him. "You can't leave me alone with him. Not now! Not on Valentine's Day!"

"Trust me Hermione, you'll thank me later!" Ron bounded easily away, towards Harry, who at that moment had conveniently emerged from _"Treasures of the Ghouls"._

"Ron! Don't!" Hermione made an attempt to hold on to his robes, but Ron was already off, approaching Harry on the other side of the street. Cursing softly to herself, Hermione ran to catch up, her heart thudding madly in her chest.

The rest the day with Harry, alone with Harry. How will she survive?

"-Well, if you are sure," Harry was saying when Hermione made her way over to Harry and Ron, standing a little way off from _"Treasures of the Ghouls"._

"You know there's nothing I'd love to do more than to stick around and help out," Ron replied. "But Luna's a special girl and I really think I need more for her Valentine's Day present. Surely you understand that Harry?"

"Of course," Harry sighed. "I just hoped that you'd be there to help me pick something out. Since you know- she is your sister. But I'll still have Hermione at least, right Mione?"

Panic stricken, Hermione glared at Ron before forcing a weak smile. "Of course Harry, I'll always be there, you know that."

"Well you two have fun," Ron grinned triumphantly at Hermione. "I must be off."

"I'm sure you are," Hermione muttered under her breath as she watched Ron's retreating figure. One of those days- when she get her hands on Ronald Weasley-.

"Want to go for a butterbeer?" Hermione heard Harry ask beside her.

Hermione looked up at him. "Butterbeer? Don't you want to hurry and find Ginny something? It's getting late." That will be her strategy, to get it over as soon as she could.

"I know, but I think we both are in need of a break," Harry smiled warmly at her. "I'm exhausted, let's grab a bite to eat. I'm not in any hurry."

"I guess," Hermione replied, smiling a little too. Wasn't it only a little more than a month ago that she had vowed to herself that she'd always be there when he needed her? Well, Harry needed her now and he would get it. She would be sincere and help Harry have a good time.

"Great!" Harry flashed her one of his adorable boyish grin and walked towards the direction of the Three Broomsticks. It was not a long way off, yet Hermione found it very hard to concentrate. Harry chatted lightly beside her and she tried to appear light hearted but inside she was screaming. She just didn't know how to act around Harry anymore. _Its just Harry!_ She told herself. _Come on Hermione! Don't be stupid! Harry hasn't changed. It's still him!_

"So then the ghoul asked whether I thought Lord Voldemort's hair would be valuable except that he was sneaking looks at mine the whole time. I sensed that it was best to just leave so I made a run for it," Harry was saying when Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts and turned her attention back onto Harry.

"Your hair? Wow, interesting Valentine's Day Harry. There's the story to tell your grandchildren some day!" Hermione laughed. Yes, it was only Harry. She was getting nervous over nothing.

"Grandchildren," Harry repeated wistfully. "You really think I'll make it to that age?"

Hermione swatted Harry playfully on the arm. "And why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know," Harry sighed. "I mean, I just never thought I'd survive Voldemort. So when I finally defeated him, I was so surprised that I haven't even had time to think it over. Now that things are settling down, I find myself lost," Harry leaned against the entrance door of the Three Broomsticks. "I've never planned my future and it's never been so unclear. All my life, I've done nothing but prepare myself to fight Voldemort, now that he's gone, I find that I don't have a life to go back to."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Hermione laughed. "You have a great life! You are on your way of becoming an Auror, you have a long-term girlfriend, and you've got friends who'd do anything for you. What's missing in your life?"

"Yeah, what is missing?" Harry looked at Hermione thoughtfully.

Blushing slightly under Harry's thoughtful stare, Hermione fixed her eyes on a spot to the left of Harry's head.

"There is nothing missing," she reassured him. "Now let's go grab that butterbeer, or we will never finish this long shopping trip."

Harry jumped at the mention of this. "Oh Merlin! Ginny's present! Yes! Hermione, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! Maybe we should forget about the butterbeer and have another look around. I'm getting a little nervous, what if I don't find anything?"

"Don't worry about it Harry, you'll find something," Hermione laid a hand on his shoulder in comfort. She pulled back immediately when she realized what she had done. Pulling her hands back to her side, she gave a nervous laugh. "Um, let's try that store down the street. I think Ron's right. You can't go wrong with jewelry. Though let's try a store that isn't ran by a ghoul." She babbled and began walking past Harry, heading towards the jewelry store she had spotted on their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Here we are!" she smiled triumphantly, stopping in front of a small jewelry store that had caught her eyes for the first time today.

"Well, we've looked through enough jewelry shops today, I suppose one more wouldn't hurt," Harry shrugged and proceeded in to the shop.

It was dimly lit inside. Clear display cases were lined all around the store. There were no costumers in sight, but as both Harry and Hermione entered the store, a witch appeared out of thin air behind the counter.

The young woman had straight dark brown hair that layered around the top of her shoulders. She had soft hazel eyes and a very familiar smile. Something about her unnerved Hermione, like she knew this woman somehow. But that was impossible; she's never seen this woman in her life.

"Hello!" she greeted them warmly. "How may I help you today?"

With an encouraging smile, Hermione prompted Harry forward.

"Err… I'm looking for a Valentine's Day present for my girlfriend," Harry muttered, turning slightly red.

The witch smiled wisely. "Well of course you are Mr. Potter! You've certainly come to the right place. Here at Cupid's Inn, we've got a little something for everyone!"

"Great," Harry winced at the name. _Cupid's Inn? What was it with the store names these_ _days?_ "I'll just have a look around. I'll call you if I need anything."

"As you wish Mr.Potter," the witch nodded at him graciously, bowing at him behind the counter.

Harry gave her a weak smile and turned his attention onto the merchandise.

"And what about you Miss?"

Hermione was slightly taken aback when the woman behind the counter addressed her softly.

"Me?" she repeated blankly.

"You must be Ms. Hermione Granger," the woman stated more than questioned.

Hermione nodded numbly.

"And what is it that you seek, Ms.Granger?" the woman behind the counter asked.

"Erm-" Hermione shifted uncomfortably. The woman in front o f her seems to be able to read right through her and Hermione felt thoroughly vulnerable under the woman's scrutinizing stare. "I'm not looking for anything. I'm with him," she muttered, pointing at the backside of Harry on the other side of the shop.

"Everyone is seeking, Ms.Granger," she said simply.

"Not me!" Hermione snapped. She was feeling slightly agitated now. This woman was beginning to remind her of Professor Trelawney. It was bad enough that she had to accompany Harry on this stupid useless holiday, but to be bombarded with questions by someone who worked at a place called Cupid's Inn, well!

"Don't worry Ms. Granger, your secrets are safe with me," the woman whispered mysteriously.

"What secret?" Hermione asked curiously in spite of herself.

"You love him," the young witch said matter a fact tone.

Hermione stared at her, again taken aback. She turned around to make sure that Harry wasn't paying attention to their conversation. He wasn't. She turned back to the witch and leaned closer to the counter.

"Love whom?" she whispered, heart pounding in her chest again.

"Harry Potter, you love Harry Potter," the woman's eyes were very bright.

"I do not!" Hermione hissed.

"Denial, it's only a stage dear," the witch replied wisely.

Hermione sighed. This is what she gets for living in the Wizarding World. Strange ladies that knew more than what was right. Just great.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"My mother would have explained that I have a small gift," the woman explained, a secret smile at her lips. "But in this special case, I didn't need my gift. You care about him; anyone with eyes can see that. "

"May I know who I am speaking to?" Hermione asked softly.

The young witch hesitated. "You can call me Lil, that's what my mother calls me."

Hermione nodded. There was something very strange about this woman. Hermione felt herself opening up to her, but that was rubbish. She barely knew her.

"Do you think I should let go?" Hermione asked after much hesitation. "Do you think he care about me too?"

"There is never a reason to let go," the young woman said, her eyes hardening. "I do not wish to meddle with destiny. Love is about taking chances, do you believe that Mr. Potter care for you?"

Hermione turned around to study Harry. "I know he cares for me," her own answer surprised her when she heard herself speaking. "But there is a difference between what you want and what is right."

The woman looked at Hermione straight in the eye. "You know what is right. Don't give up on love, Hermione."

Hermione staggered back in surprise. This woman seemed to know more about her than anyone. "Who-who are you?" she whispered.

"I'm Lil, the owner of Cupid's Inn," came her reply.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but just then Harry called her over.

"What do you think?" he asked proudly, pulling her over to the other side of the shop.

Still slightly lightheaded from the strange conversation she had with the strange woman, Hermione shook her head, hoping to clear it and looked down at what Harry was pointing at in the display glass.

It was a beautiful. Hermione felt herself catching her breath as she stared down at a simple silver band laid inconspicuously behind a pair of emerald earrings. A small sapphire was encrusted on the band, creating a focal point. It was strangely simple, yet beautifully crafted.

"It's beautiful," Hermione breathed earnestly. "I think she'll love it! The silver compliments the sapphire so well."

"Sapphire? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, pointing at the pair of emerald earrings. "I was talking about these."

"Oh…" Hermione faltered. "Well, yes. I think she'll like that too."

"I thought, you know, emerald, my eyes," Harry said, a little embarrassed. He followed Hermione's eyesight and his eyes landed on the silver band almost hidden behind the emerald earrings.

"I see what you mean," he smiled slightly as he turned his attention onto the small ring. "There is something about it that calls to me."

"Then take it! You can have it," a voice broke the both of them out of their trance.

Hermione looked up, it was Lil.

Harry seems taken aback by sudden appearance of the woman. "Err… I'd like to purchase those earrings."

Lil nodded impatiently. "Yes great, but what about the ring? Would you like the ring as well?"

"They are not exactly a matching set," Harry said, more to himself, his eyebrows furrowing.

This was true. The small ring looked like a child's toy next to the flashy, beautifully crafted earrings. It would make no sense to wear both of them at once.

"Then save it for another time," the woman advised. "It really is a nice little ring, though no one else had ever showed the slightest indication of liking it. It's goblin made you know. Do not judge the ring by its simplicity. The silver of which the ring was cast in holds very special magical properties. The silver itself was brought over from the ancient land of the Greeks, in a cave by the sea. Legend has it that the cave was where the Great Greek god Cronos killed his father, Uranus. Uranus's blood was then spilled in to the ocean at the mouth of the cave, and goddess of love, Aphrodite was born. People from all over the world visit the cave to this day, in hope to be deemed worthy of Aphrodite's gift," the woman said, stealing a quick glance at Hermione. "The silver of this ring bears Aphrodite's gifts, the gift of love. It's the ideal present for anyone you care about Mr. Potter," at this, the woman fixed her gaze meaningfully on Hermione.

Harry was deep in thought as he studied the small ring in its display case. Hermione saw him stealing a glance at herself before saying, "I'll take it. Hermione, you like the ring, don't you?"

"No Harry! That's not necessary! I- don't listen to her!" Hermione protested.

"No Hermione. You deserve it. It is rather a special ring and you've been putting up with me all day. Think of it as a thank you gift."

"Harry, I can't accept this!" Hermione shook her head violently. "If it is as valuable as she says it is, then it must cost a fortune. You shouldn't do that. I'm your friend, I don't mind doing things for you."

"I know, and I really don't think I appreciate you enough for it," Harry laughed half jokingly. "Let's me do something for you for once."

"Wonderful! I won't wrap it then!" Lil smiled joyfully. She waved her hands in a complicated gesture over the glass counters and the glass in front of them seems to melt away. She reached inside and retrieved the silver ring. "Here you go! Why don't you put it on the lady now!"

Flushing furiously under Lil's gaze, Harry took the ring from Lil's outstretched hands and turned to Hermione.

Wordlessly, Harry reached out for Hermione's hand gently and slowly slid the ring onto Hermione's ring finger.

For a moment, both stared into the other's eyes, not speaking. Behind the counter, Lil smiled approving at the two.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione," Harry said softly, his hand unwillingly leaving hers, his task finished.

"You too, Harry," Hermione breathed. Her hand felt cold without Harry's grasp, she pulled them to her side. She could feel the ring, fitted snuggly around her ring finger. Perfect.

"Right, so the earrings please?" Hermione heard Harry say, his voice far away.

Quietly, Hermione watched as Lil retrieved the emerald earrings and wrapped them carefully before giving them to Harry. She quickly rang up his purchases and Harry paid.

"You have a good Valentine's Day, Mr. Potter," Lil smiled mysteriously up as Harry who had dumped a pile of gold coins on top of the counter.

"Thank you, you too," Harry checked his watch. "I should go. Ginny told me to be home by six," he said to Hermione apologetically.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Go then, I should be getting back to Hogwarts too."

"Thanks again," Harry twisted his head back at Lil before pulling Hermione out of the door.

It had gotten dark outside. There was barely anyone on the streets now. Every now and then, a stressed looking wizard would stumble hurriedly by the two, obvious looking for a last minute Valentine's Day present.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Harry reached over to hug Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes as she was enveloped in Harry's embrace. "Of course," she smiled against his chest. "Thanks again for the ring."

"Don't thank me. It was made for you," looking down at Hermione one last time, Harry flashed a very last smile and disapparate.

Giving a small sigh of relief, Hermione turned to go, but a face pressed against Cupid's Inn caught her eyes.

_Check the inside of the ring!_ Lil mouthed, nodding excitedly at Hermione.

Curious, Hermione carefully slid off the silver ring and looked inside.

Deeply inscribed on the inside of the ring was a string of words. Holding it up to the light, Hermione read.

_**Love Always. Harry.**_

A self-inscribing ring! Hermione looked at the small ring in wonder.

_I guess Aphrodite's gifts really were incased in the silver._ She thought in contentment, as she understood. The ring must have inscribed whatever the giver truly feels. It would be the only thing that made sense. The words "love always, Harry" certainly weren't there when she first studied ring in the shop.

She turned around to thank Lil, but to her surprise, the shop was gone. She was now standing in front of a small alleyway between Scrivenshaft's Quill shop and Gladrags Wizardwear.

_Magic._ Hermione thought, a small smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Feeling much better about the future than she had in a long time, Hermione headed home.

A/N And there you have it! I hope you've enjoyed this story, even though it's a little late from its deadline. Please review and Happy Valentine's Day! Lastly, until Easter, keep in love, keep in faith, and keep in harmony!


	3. A New Beginning

Declaimer: The magical world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling … Chololate? … along with it's characters, devices and newly made-up words… Chocolate? … The song lyrics in quotation at the beginning and end of the story … Chocolate? … is from the song "At the Beginning" by Anastasia… Chocolate?

A/N: laughs nervously Well… it's always nice to go back and relive finer moments. Let's just pretend that it's Easter Weekend. I really did not mean to stray this far off from my original deadline, but I have found that this holiday was very hard to write about, and in the end, I don't think I've embodied the holiday very well in my story… and had to ask the Ancient Ones for ideas. It'll all make sense after you've read the chapter. My next chapter will most likely be somewhere during June for the celebration of the summer, but please, if I've missed a holiday in between, please please drop me a review. I really would like to add one more chapter before June, so any idea is appreciated. Otherwise, thanks for tuning in and happy readings!

**A Love for All Seasons**

**By Lola Leddir**

**Easter- A New Beginning**

"_We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you__"_

Hermione hurriedly piled up the mess of papers upon her desk, glanced at the clock on the opposite wall and proceeded to clearing her desk of inkbottles and quills. She was running horribly behind schedule yet truthfully, she could not bring herself to speed up to her usual rate. If she was being honest to herself, then no, she did not want to go, but not going was completely out of the question. It was an unspoken tradition even when they all attended Hogwarts and Molly would be so disappointed. And besides, haven't she been looking forward to be seeing little Ted again? Since the death of Remus and Tonks Lupin, Teddy Lupin's custody was handed over to Harry. Harry adored the little boy and went out of his way to give the child a happy childhood. Being ever helpful, Hermione babysat Teddy on the nights were Harry went on dates with Ginny. Though Hermione disproved using her reputation and Harry's, for that matter for anything, she whipped it out in a heartbeat when asking permission to set up a Floo Network connection between Grimmauld Place and her Head Girl dorms. It was by this that Teddy may be transported to Hogwarts at a moment's notice. Hermione had grown incredibly fond of the little Metamorphmagus and was curious to see what new looks he had found for himself since the last time she had seen him. Laughing at the memory of Teddy's last visit, with was composed of not a toddler but a human sized eggplant; Hermione crumpled up a piece of useless parchment and tossed it in the rubbish bin.

Sighing slightly and finding that there was in fact no more legitimate excuse to slow her down any further, Hermione grabbed her bag from up top of her desk and pocketed her wand. She was half way across the room when the fireplace facing where she had sat moments before burst into life and someone laughed.

"Alright, alright, Teddy, I'll tell her…"

Hermione jumped when the voice reached her ears, she dashed back to her desk and knelt down by the fireplace just as a man with jet-black hair, covered slightly in soot emerged from the center of the flames.

"Oh, Hello Harry," Hermione smiled as Harry looked around wildly, shaking the soot out of his hair.

"Hey yourself!" Harry turned his brilliant green eyes fully onto Hermione. "What's taking you so long? Everyone's already here!"

"I was just straightening up some last minute assignments," Hermione replied, trying very hard to sound earnest. " I was just on my way out."

"Well hurry! Molly made her famous homemade chocolate eggs, you know, the ones with the surprise centers? She won't let any of us have any until everyone shows up," Harry looked at Hermione in mock accusation.

"Does the 'us' refer to the children or are you including yourself?" Hermione teased.

"It's chocolate!" Harry retorted defensively. "I love chocolate and you know it!"

"Nice to see defeating Voldemort didn't mature you the slightest," Hermione shook her head laughing. "I'm on my way!"

"Oh, and Teddy says hi," Harry added as an after thought. "He can't wait to see you again and tells you to hurry up."

"Okay, I said I'd be right over, didn't I?"

"Fine! See you soon!" Harry emphasized the word "soon" and popped out of sight.

Sending a pray that the night won't turn out to be completely disastrous with Harry, Hermione grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

Coughing slightly, Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace of the Burrow. She never liked Flooing; it was after all, her least favorite way to travel after broomsticks. Brushing the soot from her robes, she gathered her surroundings for the first time and felt the warm rush of comfort that always made its presence when she was at the Burrow.

Little red headed boys and girls whipped passed her legs, giggling and chasing after one another and Hermione smiled at their carefree nature.

"Hermione! You made it!" Ron exclaimed, stepped forward and engulfed Hermione in a hug and whispered in a lower voice, "it's about time! Where have you been!"

"It's very nice to see you too Ron," Hermione replied dully, rolling her eyes. Ron had obviously not given up on his matchmaker campaign, and Hermione was getting really annoyed with him. She knew that he meant well, but there was a difference between helping and over doing it.

"Aww, you are still mad at me for abandoning you on Valentine's Day, aren't you?" Ron asked.

Looking around to make sure that no one was around, Hermione snapped, "What do you think, Weasley?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I owled to say that I was sorry, didn't I?" he pointed out, sounding as if he wasn't sorry at all.

"I've made myself perfectly clear Ron! I don't plan to date Harry!" Hermione whispered back half-heartedly.

"Yeah, okay!" Ron waved her off. "Now, I was thinking that tonight, if we can get you two alone together again-"

"Ron! Have you listened to a word that I've said?" Hermione asked angrily

Ron started to reply but Hermione was suddenly distracted by as she felt a pair of small hands gripping around her legs. Looking down, she was shocked to see a miniature Harry Potter, as tall as her knees, hugging her legs and murmuring, "Hermy!"

Ron laughed at Hermione's display of shock.

"Quite the little Metamorphmagus, Herms?"

As comprehension slowly begins to dawn on her, a 20-year-old Harry stepped closer to her and gently pried the younger version of him off her legs.

"Teddy, come one, give the lady a little room to breath," he said, picking the miniature Harry up.

"Hello Teddy," Hermione reached over as Harry handed Teddy over to her.

"Hermy here!" Teddy clapped his hands together in delight.

Hermione laughed at this. "Well of course! I wouldn't want to miss a chance to see my little Teddy, would I?"

"Me no little!" Teddy wiggled around in Hermione's arms, getting comfortable and pointed at himself proudly. "Almost three and half!"

"Goodness, are you really?" Hermione asked hiding a smile for she knew that he had just barely turned three. "But of course! You've gotten so big!"

Teddy reached up to Hermione's ears and whispered in giggles. "Guess who!"

It was a game they always played. Whenever Teddy came up with a new appearance for himself, he always loved for Hermione and almost everyone else to guess the person or thing he was modeling after.

Hermione glanced at Harry in amusement and caught Harry rolling his eyes. Turning her attention back onto Teddy, Hermione pretended to think. "Hmm, you certainly look familiar! But who could it be? Let's see, green eyes like a freshly pickled toad, hair jet black as the black board. You know, I think I'm going to go with Harry Potter!"

Beside her, Hermione heard Harry groan. "How do you remember that far back? That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!"

"What was that dear?" Ginny, who seem to appear next to Harry out o f nowhere narrowed her eyes.

Harry stiffened. "Erm, uh, I meant, the Lockhart problem afterwards!" he stammered. "Not your poem, of course not."

"Right," Ginny stilled looked suspicious. She reached over and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips. "Well, Mum says for everyone to wash up. Dinner is almost ready."

Hermione's chest slammed down into her stomach at Ginny's simple move. _Well you_ _should have been prepared!_ She scolded herself. Ginny isn't exactly a shy girl.

"Hermy! Hermy!" Ted's urgent voice brought Hermione back to reality. "Let's go see Mrs.Weasley! Chocolate! This big!" and he gesticulated with his arms, spacing his hands apart as wide as they could go.

Laughing, Hermione nodded. "Alright Teddy, though I'm not sure if Mrs.Weasley would let you have one right now, we are about to have dinner."

"I'll go too," Harry added in, disentangling himself from Ginny.

Ginny pouted as Harry moved away. "I'm going too! Didn't you hear? Dinner's ready!"

Teddy meets Hermione's eyes and stuck out his tongue. "I don't like her," he whispered softly in Hermione's ears. "She takes Daddy and treats me like a baby."

Hiding a smile, Hermione nodded at Ted in understanding before making her way into the kitchen. She could already tell. It was going to be a long, long night.

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

"Revolting, isn't it?" Ron muttered darkly in Hermione's ears, his eyes on Ginny who had just leaned in for yet another kiss from Harry. "I really wish she wouldn't do that in front of me. My sister!"

Hermione laughed silently at this.

"You seem even more mortified by them than me," she mused, "and I'm suppose to be the one who's in love with him."

Ron's eyes widened when Hermione pronounced this statement. Catching Ron's display of disbelief, Hermione waved a dismissive hand and leaned closer to Ron to avoid being overheard, though by how they had chosen to sit at the very end of the table, Hermione doubted anyone would be paying attention to the two of them.

"I've got over it a long time ago Ron, I can't help myself. Guess I'm just not one who gives up easily, even when who I'm fighting is myself," she looked down and fingered the simple silver ring she wore.

"But you just said-" Ron started.

"I said I wouldn't go between him and Ginny, not that I'll be suppressing my own feelings," Hermione interrupted impatiently. She snuck a quick peek in Harry's direction at the other end of the table and studied him as he spooned some pudding onto Teddy's plate.

Ron looked down and saw the ring. "Oh yes, so Aphrodite gave you something to hold onto, did she?" he teased, grinned from ear to ear as he noticed Hermione's unconscious attachment to the ring.

"Explain to me how you knocked over those butterbeers when Luna came into the room again?" Hermione retorted innocently.

Ron immediately grew very red and remained silent. Smirking pointedly at Ron, Hermione returned her attention to her plate.

"So Ron, Hermione," Ginny started causually. "Are you two getting back together again?"

At those words, Ron choked on his piece of chicken and Hermione almost spat out her pumpkin juice.

"What made you ask a question like that?" Ron demanded at Ginny after exchanging a disbelieving look with Hermione.

"You two seem pretty cosy over there, whispering with each other," Ginny answered, still quite casually.

"We weren't- we are not- Ginny!," Ron, caught off guard stuttered before giving Hermione a look of complete desperation.

"We are just discussing a private matter, Ginny," Hermione came to Ron's aid before he could do any more damage. "Just some advice between friends."

"Oh, that's too bad," Ginny sighed. "I'd like to have a sister-in-law like you."

Trying hard not to grimace at the thought, Hermione shrugged innocently and stared back down at her plate. She had the strangest feeling that a pair of eyes were watching her, looking up she swept the table until she found a set of emerald green eyes staring back at her. Blushing furiously, Hermione slammed her eyes back down onto her pate, panicking slightly.

"Harry's staring at you!" Ron smiling evilly, whispered in Hermione's ear and looked towards Harry. Searching under the table, Hermione quickly found Ron's leg and deliberately kicked it with force.

Ron jumped at the contact and glared at her.

"What is it Ronald?" Hermione smiled sweetly in response.

"Are we done?" Teddy asked loudly at the other end of the table. "Let's hunt eggs!"

Everyone chuckled at the eagerness of the younger child.

"Now Teddy, be patient," Harry reminded gently.

Teddy groaned good naturally along with the other kids.

"Oh why not, no point keeping them here if they are going to get restless," George nodded at Molly.

"Alright, alright!" Molly shook her head but was smiling. "You lot are hopeless!"

"I'll go with them," Hermione quickly volunteered, wishing for nothing more than to get away from the table and Harry.

Harry looked up from his plate. "I'll go too," he stood up also. "I'm done anyway and I want to keep a sharp eye on Ted. I swear, he's a natural Marauder," he said fondly, ruffling Teddy's hair slightly. 

"Want some company," Ginny offered, getting up too.

"Well, actually," Ron chimed in. "I wanted to ask you some stuff about the current status of Hogwarts."

Everyone's attention was turned onto Ron at his strange request.

"Err… you know," he stalled, trying to find a good excuse.

"You could very well ask Hermione, Ronald," Ginny's eyebrows furrowed at this. "She goes to Hogwarts too," she stood up and followed Harry toward the Burrow's backyard.

"Come on!" Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up from her plate seart.

"Ron, don't you think that two people is enough to look after the kids?" Hermione asked him sharply.

"Oh I wouldn't know, safety first Hermione, better careful than sorry!" Ron replied, pulling her up from her seat.

"Since when was that your philosophy, Ronniekins?" George asked mockingly, having heard the last part of the conversation.

"Shove off!" Ron bit back before leading Hermione away.

"Ron! What is this about!" Hermione shook free from his grasp when they were out of the table's earshot.

"I'm not about to leave Harry alone with my sister!" Ron whispered furiously.

"Ron, this is so stupid! They-Are-Together!" Hermione pronounced each word slowly. "This is what couples do! They take off and spend private time with each other. Now why are you so keen to get between them?"

"He's going to break up with her!" Ron burst out, as if the secret had been eating him away all night.

Hermione felt her mouth falling open in shock. "What?" she asked in a whisper. She suddenly felt strangely light headed. "Now? Today?"

Ron clapped his hand over his mouth. "I don't know!" he replied weakly, clearly tortured by the thought. "And I don't even know how I feel about the whole thing. I want Harry to be happy but I don't want Ginny to be hurt either!"

Hermione sighed. She was definitely not the right girl to solve this certain problem, seeing that she was in an awkward position in the midst of it too. "Ron," she tentatively laid a hand on Ron's shoulder in comfort. "I know you want to protect Ginny, but like you said before, what is meant to happen will happen. If Harry wants to break up with Ginny, then even if you manage to prevent it today, there will be other times when you won't be there. Think about it Ron, can you prevent Harry from breaking up with Ginny forever?"

"I hate when you are right," Ron mumbled.

"Sometimes, so do I," Hermione murmured softly. And she was surprised to find that she did indeed feel bad for Ginny.

"Shall we go see how they are getting on?" Ron asked in a defeated tone. "You won't tell anyone about this would you, before he- before he ends it?"

"Not a word," Hermione promised with a reassuring smile.

"What are you two doing here? I thought Ronald said that you were heading for the gardens?" a dreamy voice interrupted curiously.

Both Ron and Hermione jumped at this. "Oh… Luna… Hi!" Ron shifted uncomfortably, turning red.

Hermione laughed silently. He was so obvious. It was definitely time for revenge. "Well, Luna, it's a lovely night, why don't you join us?"

"I'd love to, Hermione," the Ravenclaw's eyes lit up with pleasure.

The three headed towards the back door. Harry's voice carried over to them as they neared and Hermione felt Ron tensing up beside her when she realize what they were overhearing.

"I am so sorry Ginny. I never meant for it to come down to this. You are a great girl and I think that you deserve someone who cares about you above anything else."

"But that man can't be you," Ginny's voice was bitter, yet Hermione detected the hurt in them.

"Hello Harry! Ginny!" Luna was the first to make their presence noted as she propped down happily next to Ginny on one of the porch benches, oblivious to what they had just overheard.

"Oh, hello!" Harry shifted his eyes to the ground, determined to avoid Ron's gaze.

"So, how are the kids doing? Finding anything?" Luna asked enthusiastically.

"I guess," Harry cleared his throat and looked off towards the yard, where kids where frantically looking everywhere for sweets. "They are having a lot of fun."

"Good," Luna smiled happily. "I remember when Daddy and I use to celebrate Easter," and she began to recount a tale of her childhood.

Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that no one was listening to her however as Ron seem to be have a silent argument with Harry and Ginny was looking down, trying to inconspicuously wipe away a tear that was threatening to fall.

Without any warning, she bolted towards the house.

Luna stood up and looked after Ginny in concern. "I'll go and make sure she's okay," Luna said sadly. "Don't blame yourself too much Harry, it was the right thing to do, even if it doesn't feel like it," and with that, she ran after Ginny.

Hermione shifted in her seat as pure silence fell onto the three of them. Harry was determinately concentrating at a piece of the floorboard as Ron turned his gaze on Hermione in pure desperation.

_Go_. Hermione tried to tell him through her gaze. _It'll be okay; I'll take care of him._

Ron nodded gratefully and cleared his throat. "I'm think I'll go see how Ginny's doing," he stood up when Harry didn't respond. _Good luck._ He mouthed to Hermione before quietly retreating towards the house.

Hermione smiled. _You too, Ron._

For the next few minutes, Hermione argued with herself. _Just say something already!_ But something inside her held her back. So abandoning the idea, Hermione stood up and sat back down on the spot where Ginny sat previously. Summoning up her courage, she folded her shaking hands over Harry's. "I'm here for you if you need to talk, Harry," she said softly, afraid to break the unspoken silence.

Harry still didn't respond, yet she felt him tense up at her contact. Hermione pulled back quickly, her courage quickly failing her. Adopting to sit in silence, Hermione looked off into the backyard, watching the Weasley kids and Teddy scrambling everywhere, peeking behind bushes and trees for Easter Eggs.

_Don't be a coward Hermione!_ She screamed at herself at her failure. _Come on, Granger!_ _You've promised yourself that you'd always be there for him! He need you right now,_ _so push past your own selfish needs, Harry, your Harry need you now! _Clearing her throat nervously, Hermione mustered up her courage once more. _Easy Hermione, its just Harry!_ Not knowing what to do, Hermione plunged into the only thing she knew.

"You know Harry, Easter is actually connected to Ostara, an ancient holiday that the Anglo Saxons used to celebrate. It also had other names, such as the Spring Equinox and the Vernal Equinox." Hermione recited gently, relishing in the familiar and comforting feeling of knowledge. This was her, who she was, who she is, and she would give it whole now, to Harry.

"The Ancient Ones believed that Ostara marked the rekindling of life on Earth and new renewal of their spiritual lives. It is a quite symbolic really, for as the Earth gently enters spring from the cold dead winter of the previous year, it reminds the people that everything is created as a cycle and everything reincarnates once it is gone. The once wilted flowers on the fields falls into the ground and during Ostara, springs up from the Earth once more, newly reborn as something beautiful. It gives the Ancients hope that the losses they've suffered from the previous year will come back to them eventually, not always recognizable, but true," at this, Hermione stopped suddenly, musing at how parallel it was to the life that Harry lived. Feeling Harry relax beside her, Hermione felt herself relax also. It was as if the last few years, the war, the hardships were all erased. They were at Hogwarts again, leaning against the tree by the lake, cramming before an exam.

"The word "Ostara" came from Eostre, a free-spirited goddess who while entertaining a group of children one day, turned a bird into a rabbit. Then, the rabbit laid colored eggs everywhere for the amusement of the children and that's where the egg hunts originated from. Of course, the eggs were also symbolic in there own way, which represented once again rebirth and new life."

"What else did Ostara represent?" Harry asked quietly, still fixated on the floorboard.

"Erm…" Hermione rejoiced at Harry's first sign of life, and she calmed herself and tried to sound unfazed as she continued. "It also signified balance, for Ostara was one of the only two days of the year where the night and day are equaled in length. It gives the Ancient Ones courage to go on with their lives unafraid of the darkness and pain, for they are reminded that light only exist when there's darkness and likewise joy with suffering. It is just like everything else around them. The night and day, woman and man, the Earth and Heavens, equal in balance and always so."

"What did the Ancients do as celebrations?" Harry urged her to continue.

"A well known tradition is to plant seedlings at this time. As with new beginnings, the Ancients begin to prepare themselves for the new winter ahead. They also spend time outside and rejoice the bountiful harvest that is sure to come with the return of Mother Earth. Loss and mistakes are banished at this time of the year, as each soul is reborn anew. A new beginning, a new chapter as the Ancients let go of the past and look towards the future with confidence and renewed hope."

"Lucky them," Harry commented bitterly. "Some things cannot be erased with time, did the Ancients realize that?"

This was no longer about Ostara, Hermione realized sadly as Harry shrank back into his silence again.

"Harry, look at me!" Hermione said suddenly, not knowing what she was doing.

Harry snapped his head towards her sharply, a challenge in his eyes.

With her heart beating furiously, Hermione began. "We've all got our own problems Harry, and some are bigger than others. Do not be mistaken in thinking that you are the only one with a complicated beginning. Now, you wanted to end things with Ginny, it is the path you chose, do not go around regretting your decision if you don't mean it."

"You don't understand, Hermione," Harry turned back towards the floorboard again.

"Then make me!" Hermione begged. Curiously, she asked more gently, "Why did you break up with Ginny?"

Harry ignored her and Hermione felt her frustration gaining. She was ready to give him a piece of her mind, ready to scream at him for being such a tragic little hero, ready to make him recognize that he wasn't the only one with a bloody problem when he finally spoke.

"I don't even know," Harry whispered so quietly that Hermione almost didn't catch those words.

"What?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"I don't know okay?" Harry said louder, turning to look at her. "It didn't feel right. I've changed, she's changed! She's just not whom I thought I knew anymore. She didn't understand, she wasn't there and I couldn't possibly confide in her the way I need to. It isn't right, weren't intimate, and I felt like I was fooling myself, trying to pretend that everything is normal. I'm not normal Hermione, I'll never be, and no matter how far I try to banish my past, I can't start anew!"

Harry breathed hard as he finished. He cried out in anguish and punched the bench beside him hard. "I hate this, I hate myself for even trying. I knew it wouldn't work out from the beginning and I still went with the flow without resistance. I'm a coward because I didn't want to leave the comfort and what I already knew, and yet everyone else look up to me like I'm some great, honorable wizard that I'm not!"

Hermione bit her lips to prevent from crying out. Wordlessly, she reached out and held Harry in her arms. Harry tensed up again at the physical contact, yet he quickly relaxes, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"You are a great wizard, Harry," Hermione whispered gently in his ear. "Not because you are the Boy-Who-Conquered or the Chosen one but because you are honest, sincere and true. You are brave because you can admit to yourself of your mistakes, but mistakes are unavoidable. So you've made a wrong choice, it doesn't make a difference. The difference is what you do now, faced with a new beginning."

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry whispered back after a while. He pulled back and kissed her hesitantly on the forehead. "I can always count you to be there for me."

"Always," Hermione promised, painfully realizing that she wished that there were more meaning in those words than what Harry intends.

"I think I'll go and talk to Ginny. She needs to understand," Harry stood up determinately. "Will you round up the kids, it's getting dark anyway and I think they've found all that there was."

Forcing herself to nod, Hermione mustered an encouraging smile and held back the tears that were threatening to fall. She had to be strong, for Harry and always for Harry.

Harry turned and walked towards the house after giving her another grateful smile.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione breathed silently to the soft winds when she heard his footsteps slowly fading away.

Halfway through the threshold, Harry froze and turned around. Unnoticed by Hermione, he smiled and went inside.

"_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."_

A/N I hope you've all liked this chapter and please leave me any comments, concern or suggestion, please drop me a review. Happy Easter, happy new beginnings and until the next time, keep in faith, keep in love, and always keep in harmony.


	4. Midsummer Magic

"_We're just two people  
Riding in circle  
That's spinning around  
Just everyday people  
Searching for something  
We've Already Found_

"_We're just two people  
Wishing that we were together tonight  
Just everyday people  
Trying to make sense of this puzzle called life"_

-Run by Rex Goudie

**A Love for All Season**

**Midsummer Magic**

**By Lola Leddir**

She was beyond screwed. Hermione inadvertently cursed herself however. Why? What had she been thinking, just wandering out into the grounds like that? Hasn't six years at Hogwarts taught her anything? What strange urges had possessed her to follow the stupid fairies? Muttering to herself angrily under her breath, she stepped over yet another long tree root that had almost ripped her and continued on blindly out of the forest… or was it into the forest? Sighing, Hermione admitted to herself at last that she was screwed. She was, as many must have warned her in the greatest trouble possible. She, Hermione Granger, was lost, in the Forbidden Forest.

_It was almost midnight when she had finally finished her essay on the magical practices of ancient Europe when they appeared. They were quite loud for creatures that were built so tiny. One tugged hard on a strand of her hair, making her jump up in alarm while the others zipped around her, leaving a trail of shimmering dust behind them. When they had finally settled down a bit, one of them settled neatly on her inkbottle while the other two found their places on her book bag, both of their wings tugged downward, staring up at her intently._

_To say that she was surprised was certainly an understatement. Dropping her report unceremoniously onto the floor, Hermione sat down on the armchair again and studied the three fairies in front of her. From what she had read, Fairies were suppose to be rather dim-witted, yet the one on the ink bottle that was looking up at her now unnerved her somehow. There was definitely intelligence in those ocean blue orbs. Unable to think of how to start, Hermione gulped nervously saying, " Oh. Hello." _

_She wasn't sure what the three fairies in front of her were up to, but whatever it was, she was sure it wasn't going to pleasant. Fairies, despite their well-known reputation in Muggle fairy tales can be tricky. They were usually quite good pranksters, harmless of course, yet very annoying. At her greeting, the three fairies floated up into the air once more, clearly excited to begin something. The one with wavy golden tresses and blue eyes made a strange sound, half way between a high squeal and buzz. _

_Hermione could vaguely remember reading somewhere that fairies in fact, are all incapable of speech. "Um, can I help you with something?" she asked nervously, wondering just what was a bunch of fairies doing in her dormitory. However, they only stared blankly up at her. Well of course! They obviously can't understand you! She thought to herself._

_At her words however, all three fairies zoomed around the room. The one with dead straight black hair and brown eyes made another buzzing sound before taking off toward Hermione's earlier forgotten roll of parchment. With the help of the other two fairies, the three fluttered up and towards the dormitory door._

"_Wait! I need that! Please! Give it back! I have to turn that in!" Hermione scrambled up, grabbing her wand and raced towards the entrance door. _

_The fairies gave an excited buzz and Hermione guessed that is was equivalent to a laugh as all three were now smiling, delight lighting up their faces before they turned a corner, heading down towards the entrance hall._

_Oh no! Hermione watched horrified as they disappeared through a near windowl. She scrambled down the staircases, all the while searching desperately in her head on anything that she might have read on fairies. Finally down the many flight of stairs, she skidded to a stop only to bump right into Minerva McGonagall._

"_Miss Granger! Explain yourself!" Professor McGonagall demanded, her eyes narrowing down on Hermione, who froze like a small child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar._

"_Professor!" Hermione's eyes were wide with fright. Seven years of accumulated maturity since she had first arrived at Hogwarts had made no impact on the authority Hermione felt under the penetrating gaze of the formidable McGonagall. Though both McGonagall and Hermione regarded each other with great fondness, having gone through so much in the war, the fact stands still that she was the professor, and Hermione, Hermione was still the student._

"_Well, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall waited, her eyebrows raised in question._

"_I was-I was just," Hermione started to stammer and then collect herself quietly. "Not long ago, a couple of fairies appeared in my dormitory and took my homework for Professor Bines. I was only trying to get it back, Professor."_

_Professor McGonagall stared down at Hermione with a peculiar expression and Hermione cringed at how absurd her story had sounded. _

"_I know it sound strange, but it's true!" she protested when McGonagall continued to fix her with her scrutinizing gaze. "Please, Professor! I have to get my report back! It's only two weeks before exams and I can't afford a toll on my marks now."_

"_There is no need to explain further, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall interrupted Hermione's rambling. "I believe you, having encountered a situation very much like yours in my younger days here at Hogwarts. It is after all, Midsummer, the night when fairies are most active."_

"_Of course!" Hermione resisted the urge to hit herself. How had she missed the date? It was common knowledge that on Midsummer, or else known as Summer Solstice, when the day was equal in length as the nigh,t was the day of the year when most fairies roam freely about the Wizarding World. It was just her luck that she became one of the victims of their pranks. Turning her attention back to Professor McGonagall, Hermione asked meekly, "So, Professor, am I in trouble?"_

_Professor McGonagall seems to be fighting an internal battle within herself. Finally, she cleared her throat softly and said. "Well, I suppose the blame can't really be on you. And although as Headmistress, I really should not condone this kind of behavior, I understand your intentions. Go ahead, Miss Granger, and please watch yourself, fairies can be tricky little devils."_

_Disbelieve with her luck, Hermione managed to nod gratefully. "Thanks, Professor," before hurrying her footsteps towards the entrance hall once more._

_It was rather quiet when she got to the Entrance Hall however. Looking around wildly, Hermione cursed herself for not hastening when she had bumped into McGonagall. Yet then, soft tapings were sounded by the windows and Hermione turned to see the three fairies, on the outside, waving her report and grinning mischievously. _

_Well, technically you got permission, Hermione. She told herself as she looked around to see if there was any authority around before opening the closest window and slipping out into the cool night. The ground was farther than she had thought and Hermione, shivering at the cold air realized for the first time that she was wearing nothing but her pajamas. Well, you can hardly conjure your cloak now Hermione, she scolded herself before jumping down, landing none to gracefully on the grass outside. _

_The fairies were cackling madly a few windows down and as she struggled to get up again. When she did however, they took off again, flying just out of her reach. "Get back here!" Hermione protested, breaking into a run towards the three fairies. The fairies only gave another buzz before flying farther, passing Hagrid's hunt, which was dark with sleep._

_Pulling out her wand in frustration and following the excited buzz of the fairies, Hermione chased after them, all the while yelling, "Hey! Come on! Give that back! I don't want to hurt you guys!" but the fairies ignored her, fluttering up and down in front of her, only a little out of reach. Waves of annoyance overtook Hermione and she ran faster, all the while yelling after the fairies._

Finally panting heavily, Hermione slowed, unable to catch her breath. Exhausted, she slumped down against a tree. Well, there goes her grade for History of Magic. Hang on! Trees! A horrible realization dawned upon Hermione as slowly looked up at the ancient tree she was leaning against, then around. Oh no! What was wrong with her? She must have been so focused on catching up with the fairies that she didn't even realize that they had led her straight into the thick of the Forbidden Forest! Standing up in alert, Hermione whispered "Lumos!" before sweeping her surroundings with her wand light. Oh Merlin! She had no idea where she was. This wasn't just the edge of the forest, no; she was in deep trouble now!

And so, that was how she had been stuck in the forest for the last half an hour. The more she walked on, the more lost she became. She was become very anxious, what would she do, if she was stuck in this forest? okay, calm down Hermione. Hermione told herself, glancing around cautiously. Maybe it wasn't that bad! All she had to do was to turn back the way she had come from. She couldn't have gone too far, if she just walked back for a bit; she would surely come back to the edge of the forest again.

Turning to her right, Hermione raised her lighted wand high and began walking back, her heart all the while thudding hard in her chest. The forest had good creatures too, she reminded herself. Like centaurs and unicorns, they are both harmless enough. A twig broke behind her and Hermione screamed in surprise.

"Jumpy? Hermione?" a familiar voice called out from behind a bush.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, moving her wand quickly towards the bush.

"Yeah, now can you move your wand out of my face? It's blinding!" Ron Weasley stepped out, plucking a leaf out of his hair.

"This better not anything to do with you!" Hermione whispered angrily. Peering up at him, she asked suspiciously, "It doesn't have anything to do with you, does it?"

"What makes you think that?" Ron smiled mysteriously, handing Hermione a roll of parchment.

"You! Argh! Ron! You are insufferable!" Hermione glanced at the familiar roll of parchment before glaring up at her redheaded best friend.

"So I've been told," Ron shrugged, grinning widely still. Holding out his arms, he looked mockingly down at Hermione, "What? Don't I get a hi?"

"Git," Hermione muttered before stepping forward and enveloping Ron in a small hug.

"So? How are you Hermione?" Ron pulled back and considered seriously.

"I'd be a lot better if you didn't send fairies after my homework!" Hermione smacked him on the arm, half serious.

"Had to get you out somehow, and schoolwork had always been your weakness," Ron shrugged, grinning again. "I was about to enter the castle when they fluttered around me, couldn't resist. It's Midsummer you know."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Yes, I do know, but how did you know?"

"Auror training," Ron answered simply. "The whole department is in the forest tonight. It's an old aged tradition, to come on Midsummer, when the night air is infused with magic and see what the old forest can throw at us."

"Which means Harry is here somewhere," Hermione sighed, finally grasping where Ron was going.

Ron smiled wickedly. "Exactly!"

"I hate you!" Hermione turned around to leave.

"Wait, Hermione!" Ron grasped her sleeve and pulled her back. "He knows."

Turning around curiously, Hermione narrowed her eyes up at Ron again. "And just what does he know?"

"Um," Ron shuffled his feet on the ground. "Howyoufeelaboatim."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, slightly confused by Ron's mess of stringed words.

"He knows that you love him," Ron repeated carefully.

Hermione felt herself freezing inside. The silence sounded loud in her ears and finally she managed to ask shakily, "W-what?"

"He heard you that night on our porch, when we were all at the Burrow during Easter, remember?" Ron looked at her in sympathy. "After we went back to out own flat, he pulled me aside and told me that he heard you say that you loved him."

"How-how did he react?" Hermione felt sick, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"He wasn't disgusted!" Ron quickly blurted out and then literally slapped himself for his choice of words. "I mean-, it was hard to determine at first, because he was just blabbing about all this useless stuff about ruin your friendship-"

"Oh! What am I going to do?" Hermione buried her face in her hands, the earlier events of the night tossed to the back of her mind. "He must think I'm an idiot or something, sitting there comforting him about Ginny while I wanted him for myself."

"He seemed unsure at first," Ron told her, a sly smile on his lips. "But-" and he stopped, letting his last word ringing in the air with possibilities.

"But what?" Hermione breathed.

"I don't think I should be the one to tell you these things, Hermione," Ron smiled kindly. "Why don't you go and find him? It's about time you confront him on your feelings."

"I can't! Ron, I can't!" and without warning, Hermione burst into tears. "I have to leave! Right now! I have to go far away, where he can never find me! Yes! I must go!"

"Hermione! Hermione! I didn't mean it like that!" Ron, caught off guard by her crying quickly ran over and pulled Hermione into a hug. "Listen to me Hermione, I'm his best friend. I know Harry and I can almost be sure that he feels the same way about you."

"He just broke up with her Ron! How can he feel the same way about me when he just broke up with Ginny?" Hermione asked desperately.

"It's been two months Hermione!" Ron replied.

"Exactly! It's only been two months! And I won't do it! He need me to be there as his best friend! He can't afford anymore-"

"How would you know?" Ron asked. "I'm his best friend too, and I think he's been loving you for a long time now. A bloke can tell these things, Hermione! Lately, he's becoming more and more quiet, just stays in the flat a lot, and nothing else. And you know what else? He misses you! He told me so! You should have seen him, just sits there and flipping through his photo albums all day, muttering nonsense under his breath. I'm sure that he's just about as confused with this as you are, and I think it's time you put him out of his misery."

"Ron! I can't face him if he already knows how I feel. Can you imagine? I'm always suppose to be there for him and how can I do that if I am part of the problem?"

"What are you on about?" Ron asked curiously.

"You don't understand! I understand him Ron," Hermione replied painfully. "These past months have been torture. Every time I see him, it stirs up something new within me and he reveals to me sides I've never seen before. He's lost within himself, Ron. He's finally defeated Voldemort and now he's not sure what exactly he is suppose to do, seeing that the last seven years of his life had been nothing but fighting against Voldemort. He told me so and he needs time to go off and find what it is that he wants out of life now. And I'll be damned if I try to stop him. This is the way it has to be! I have to stand back and let him go on."

"Well, what if he doesn't want you to stand back and let him go on? Have you ever thought about that?" Ron asked curiously. "Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do."

Hermione bit her lips. "It's a risk I'm willing to take," she replied. "I love him Ron, and as much as I wish that he feels the same way towards me, I have to put his best interest before mine."

"Hermione," Ron scooted closer and he adapted to a softer voice. "You need to go ask him what he wants. If he loves you, then his best interest is also your best interest. Don't you want to know if he loves you too?"

Hermione was silent. Of course she wanted to. Dear Merlin! She would give up anything for Harry to feel the same way towards her. But isn't it also true that she wanted Harry to be happy? She was terribly afraid that being with her would tie down Harry somehow, and he doesn't deserve that. He's gone through enough than all of their experiences put together and now all he deserves to do is to go out and face the world freely. _But you_ _could be wrong, you know._ A nagging voice told her. Ron could be right. Maybe Harry needs more than anything at this moment is to find someone to be with. Love doesn't have to come between friendship, in fact, love and friendship always tends to go hand in hand.

"Go find him, Hermione," Ron studied Hermione carefully, watching her as she became lost in her own thoughts. "He's s here somewhere in this forest. He'll need you."

Nodding unsurely, Hermione turned to go before her courage left her once more.

"Oh, and Hermione?" Ron called out behind her.

"Yes?" she turned around, looking at Ron curiously.

"You got dirt on your nose by the way, did you know? Just there" Ron mockingly pointed at his own nose, adopting her 11 year old voice.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very funny Ron! The tree roots were tricky and it's hard to see!"

Ron laughed. "No, but seriously, good luck."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled back gratefully. "For everything," and with a deep breath, she stepped through the trees and continued on her journey, her final journey towards Harry.

Harry jumped at the cracking of a twig behind him and he whirled around and watched as a Thestral pranced nonchalantly pass him. He had been absolutely exhausted when they had first entered the forest, but as he dived deeper through it's many trees and bushes, he found himself become more and more alert. This was after all, a night of magic. He could almost hear the fairies whispering somewhere beyond him, if only he could find them. It was something, seeing that he hasn't meet anything remotely threatening since entering the forest. He would have been almost glad to stumble upon Aragog's children again, just to have some sort of challenge to face. No, wait scratch that, no he didn't. But truly, Harry could not help but feel a little disappointed. Here he was, exploring the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts, carrying on the traditions of Auror Training, and it wasn't at all what it was cracked up to be. All those stories of the senior Aurors-in-training's experiences in the forest on Midsummer's night seem to be nothing but highly colored boastings now.

It took all of his self control to stop himself from jumping on a Thestral and flying up to the school to find the one person that had occupied his mind for the last two months, Hermione Granger.

If someone told him that he would be hopelessly in love with his female best friend a year ago, Harry would have punched him or her into oblivion, convinced that the person was an offspring from the bloody Rita Skeeter. But yes indeed, he was now captivated by the thought of having Hermione in his arms, holding her, kissing her and just simply being with her. Since when did he first develop this crazed obsession? He didn't know himself. If may have been there since that wonderful Easter evening two months ago that revealed the new revelations which lead him to see Hermione in a new light. However, he knew deep down that more likely, it had began much, much earlier than that. Perhaps ever since the battle was won, or maybe way back when Ron and Hermione first began going on, or maybe when she came to him when all was lost during his fourth year. Or maybe, she had always been there, in the background, just waiting for him to finally wake from the foggy dream and finally see her clearly.

Smiling goofily, Harry conjured up an image of Hermione. Hermione, with her bright beautiful smile. Hermione, with her kind, understand gaze. Hermione with her strong, determined defiance. Hermione, his Hermione.

Frowning slightly, Harry turned his train of thoughts to the feelings of his bushy haired best friend. How long had she loved him? That night at the Burrow, those three words that she whispered after she thought he had gone, they had changed his life forever.

He had been so broken, so self-hated that night. In his mind, he could not think of how Ginny was feeling that night. Though there was definitely relief in the fact that he had finally ended things with her, there was also self-disgust. How could he had been so stupid as to lead Ginny on when he knew right from the start that it wouldn't work out? And why wasn't he paying more attention to how Hermione was acting? Cursing to himself, he remembered the time and time again, how he had sought out Hermione and asked for her advice on Ginny. That night during New Year, and during Valentines Day, and finally during Easter. It must have taken all of her will power to stay strong for him, be a good best friend for him while he droned on and on about Ginny. Merlin! He had been such an idiot! Why couldn't he see that she was hurting inside while she gave him all those wonderful advice?

It doesn't matter anymore. Harry told himself. He had made up his mind. He would set her straight, tonight. Reaching into his pockets and pulling his shrunken Firebolt, he enlarged it back up to its original size. Taking a deep breath, he climbed on and flew up above the treetops, towards the quiet, magnificent castle.

They were giggling again. Hermione huffed in annoyance as she tripped over yet another tree root while the fairies ahead of her watched her with amusement. This was definitely not the way she had imagined meeting up with Harry at all. It had sounded romantic at first, both of them fighting through the many creatures of the forest until they had found their way to each other. Not only was there no challenge in her way, but also now she was covered with dirt and dead leaves from the only challenge that had appeared to her, unseen, stubborn tree roots.

Sighing, Hermione wondered yet once again if she was going mad. Was she crazy? Why confront Harry tonight of all nights. She could think of just about a million other more rational timings. Yet, perhaps it was the magic in the air, but something about it made Hermione feel reckless and unafraid. She should do it tonight, while she hasn't lost her nerve. Ron was right…for once, not to mention she was dead curious to see for herself just how Harry was coping with the new revelation of her feelings. Her heart gave a pathetic little leap as she remembered what Ron had said. _"He seemed unsure at first. But-. I'm sure he feels the same way. He misses you! I think he's loved you for a very long time."_

_Stop it, Granger!_ She told herself sternly, much in the same tone that she usually adopted with ironically, Ron. _Ron might just been pulling your leg. You know as much as I do that he love playing matchmaking between Harry and me. Well of course! I'm talking to myself, aren't I? _She shook her head, riding herself of her thoughts. It must be the night; she would never act like this normally.

She was suddenly painfully aware of the quietness ahead of her. She turned her attention back to the fairies and was surprised to see them hovering silently in the air, their little figures bowed towards her in respect. "Um, excuse me? What's going on?" Hermione asked curiously. None of the fairies answered her. Instead, they stayed as still as statues as a beautiful fairy landed lightly on her shoulder, the slightest of weight bestowed on her left side.

The fairy on her shoulder buzzed softly and all the fairies straightened. Suddenly Hermione understood everything. This must be the fairy queen. The fairy queen fluttered off of Hermione's shoulder and to the head of the other fairies and fixed Hermione with her unblinking stare.

Shifting uncomfortably, Hermione spoke respective, giving a small bow of her own, "Good evening, your Majesty."

"Welcome to my domain, Miss Hermione Granger. I am Queen Lilith and is the sole ruler of the fairies of the forest," the fairy queen replied graciously.

Gasping in surprise, Hermione began to protest, 'But…but you are fairies. You can't talk! I've read!"

The fairy with wavy black hair and brown eyes behind the queen huffed impatiently. "Just like a wizard to presume things! There are different species of us, isn't there! We are the ones that happen to be able to talk!"

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting it," Hermione replied. Yes, she would definitely need to read up a little more about fairies the next time she had free time in the library. Who knows? It might come up on her NEWTs. With a jolt of satisfaction, she realized just how lucky she had been to spend all night with these creatures that would give her so much more insight, ones that might not be able to be experienced from books.

"No matter, humans were always ignorant of our ways," Queen Lilith shook her head in a dignified manner. "Now, Miss Granger, what you seek for has left my domain, so my fairies can no longer lead you on your way. One of my children saw him towards the Castle Beyond the Lake. I am afraid this is about as much help as we can offer tonight."

Harry? At Hogwarts? Hermione was momentarily puzzled. What was he doing- unless he was seeking her as well? Elated by the idea, Hermione nodded gratefully to the fairy queen. "Thank you so much," she met the fairy's gaze sincerely. "Until tonight, I've learned a very skewed version of how fairies behave and now I know better. Thank you all for everything."

The fairy that had spoken before stuck up her nose. "Well of course! But don't you go blabbing about all our good doings! The only way we can get humans off our backs is if we have a skewed reputation, as you so nicely put it."

Resisting a laugh, Hermione nodded. "I understand, thank you all again."

"Now off you go dear," Queen Lilith smiled kindly at her. "We fairies quite adore the idea of love, and what you feel for your mate is the most purest love we have witnessed in a very long time. Go to him, Miss Granger and take advantage of this magical night. Have no fear, love always finds it's way."

"Farewell," Hermione smiled, slightly dazed.

Queen Lilith nodded to the three fairies behind her and they bowed to her again before flying over to Hermione, mentioning for her to follow them.

With a final glance at Queen Lilith, Hermione turned and made her way back to Hogwarts, towards Harry once more.

Unable to think of anything else to do, Harry knocked harder. "Ginny! Wake up!" he whispered furiously, praying that the other girls wouldn't be awakened by his loud bangings. "Ginny! Come on! Wake up!"

The red headed girl stirred in her bed and sat up in alarm. Her eyes widened as she turned her attention to the source of the noise and saw Harry outside her window. Checking to see that all her other room mates were still fast asleep, Ginny tip-toed out of bed and slowly opened the window, allowing Harry to enter.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?" she hissed angrily as he stumbled inside.

Harry had the strangest expression on his face and he shifted his gaze guiltily away from her. "Ginny, I'm sorry to wake you this late, but can you take me to Hermione?"

Ginny stared at him, open-mouthed. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry felt even more uncomfortable. Merlin! How was he suppose to explain it? "Can-um- can we talk outside?" he asked tentatively.

Tearing her eyes away to look at the other girls fast asleep, Ginny nodded. "Yeah, good idea. Follow me. And keep quiet!"

They quietly made their way out of the room and Harry braced himself as he stepped on the top stair of the girls dormitory and immediately lost his footing, sliding down the rest of the way.

Ginny slid down neatly next to him and they both scrambled to get up.

"So? What is this about?" she asked, reminding him uncomfortably of Mrs.Weasley.

"It's, it's hard to explain," Harry mumbled, still not meeting her eyes. "I need to see Hermione, she'll be in the Heads dormitories this year, wouldn't she?"

"Yes, but why?" Ginny asked curiously. "What's so urgent that you need to talk to her at this very moment?"

Harry shuffled his feet. "Look, I'm sorry Ginny, I need to go!" he turned to go, hating himself.

"It's her isn't it? You love her?" Ginny asked in a small voice.

Harry froze in his track. "I-how-what?" he asked, turning around slowly.

"You love her," Ginny repeated unnervingly.

Harry wasn't sure what he should do. He would be a real git if he admitted to Ginny that he loved Hermione, but wouldn't he be an even bigger git if he lied to her. He owed her that much at least. "Yes, I do," he sighed, unable to meet her eyes.

It took a moment for Ginny to respond, and then she grinned. "Well, it's about time!"

"W-What?" Harry asked, caught off guard. "Aren't you mad?"

Ginny shook her head. "Oh Harry, of course not! Hermione's my friend too! I want the best for her. Besides, it's been two whole months! I've moved on!"

"Really?" Harry asked, a little hurt.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, no offense Harry. I'm sure you are great and all, but you've been like a brother to me. I've thought a lot about the past few years we spent together and the more I mulled things over, the more I realized that my feelings had been sisterly towards you for a very long time now. I was only clinging on because I was afraid of the change. Besides," she smiled wickedly. "You were way too much good boy for me. I prefer bad boys, you know."

Harry grimaced. "That's enough Ginny," he shuddered at the image she was sending him. "I see you as a little sister too, so I want to know as much details of your love life as Ron does. Spare me the images, if you will."

Ginny laughed good-naturally. "It's nice to finally straighten it all out with you, Harry," she smiled at him. "I was afraid that things would become awkward between us. Friends?"

"The best," Harry grinned, relief spreading over his entire body.

"Good, now get your arse over to Hermione's room. You've both waited long enough for this!" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Harry.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks Ginny, I'll see you around."

"Bet on it!"

Turning, Harry waved and pushed open the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. Pulling on his father's invisibility cloak, he pulled out his Marauder's Map and set off towards the Head's dormitories.

Hermione's heart thudded madly as she snuck back upstairs towards her dormitory. If she had guessed right, Harry would be there, waiting for her. He knew the school and the many times he's taken Teddy to her for babysitting would leave him in no doubt the knowledge to where her quarters would be, not to mention the password for entry. She had never felt so nervous in her life, not even before her OWLs. Praying that the Midsummer's magic was still with her, she whispered her password and stepped inside.

"Hello, Hermione," Harry's masculine voice reached her ears as she stepped into the room.

With her heart thudding so hard within her chest that she thought surely that Harry would be able to hear it, she walked over slowly to where Harry sat by the fireplace and sat down beside him. "Hello, Harry."

Harry lifted his eyesight up at her and she was suddenly knocked out of breath by the intensity of his gaze. "Some night, huh?"

"Yes," Hermione replied stupidly, captivated by his beautiful green eyes.

Sighing, Harry began, "Look, Hermione, I'm rubbish at this. I don't even know how to start, but- do-do you remember that night at the Burrow?"

"You mean during Easter?" Hermione asked tentatively, knowing fully well what he meant.

"Yes," Harry nodded. "During Easter. Do you remember, um, me leaving the porch that night?"

Inside, Hermione wanted to laugh. He was becoming so awkward by this. Just like he always was. Reaching out a hand, she took his into her own. "It's alright Harry. I know," she smiled sadly at him in understanding. "You don't have to do this Harry, I know."

Harry shook his head at this. "No, Hermione, and I think that's entirely the problem. You've been there for me for too long. It's time that I'm there for you. I want to do this. I need to do this."

Startled by this, Hermione nodded and waited for him to continue.

"When I left the porch, Hermione, I heard you say-" Harry stopped, trying to summon up the courage inside him. "I heard, you-you said that you loved me."

Hermione grew quiet again. Please, please don't let him be mad at her. Anything but that. Please! She knew she was suppose to be calm and collect now, at least for him, but she felt anything but that as the emotions inside her broke free from her control, she burst into tears. "I'm sorry Harry! I'm so sorry! You were never suppose to find out. It- it was suppose to be my own little secret, I never meant for it to become as big as this. I- I just wanted to be by your side and b e a good best friend. Please don't be angry with me. I swear! I'm still your Hermione! I haven't changed!"

Alarmed by the sudden appearance of tears, Harry flew off his on armchair and sat down on the table opposite of Hermione. "Hey, hey! Don't cry!" he wished that he knew what to do! _Unbelievable!_ He thought to himself. Seven whole bloody years of girls chasing _after you, yet you are still clueless when it comes to girls._ And why did she think that he would be mad at her? "Hermione, really, I didn't mind knowing," he said quickly, not knowing what to do and instead adopted the honest route. "Please, Hermione, I hate to see you cry, especially if I am the source of it," he said softly, reaching over to cup her cheeks and wiping away her trails of tears. "In fact, I think hearing that you loved me was probably just what I needed."

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his. "You are not mad at me?"

Harry smiled at her. "Never." Here he goes. _Don't screw this up, Potter!_ He told himself and with his heart beating rapidly, he continued. "Hermione, when you found me on the porch that night, I was in a very bad place in my life. It was probably one of the most confusing and lonely nights I've ever had, and that's not only because I broke up with Ginny. But you know of course," he smiled down at her lovingly. "You always do."

Hermione nodded. "You felt alone because you were still lost in your very own life, unsure what the future has in store for you. You were frustrated because people didn't understand that you just wanted to be left alone to sort out your life, now that you are left with so little to go on. Because you've spent the whole of your past years preparing yourself to face and defeat Voldemort, you realize now that there had not been any preparation to live after the war and you are unsure about where you are suppose to be at. You wonder if someone or some place is calling for you out there, yet you have no way of knowing, so all you can do is go on what you've always done, to fight dark wizards, and so you joined the Auror department. But you know that it isn't enough, that something is missing."

Harry grinned at her. "Couldn't have put it better myself," he smiled, reaching over and tucking a strand of her hair that had escaped her notice, falling over her face. He was so close now that he could count the numbers of eyelashes on her eyelid. A warm, subtle scent was radiating from her hair. Apples? Kicking himself for being distracted so easily, he once again turned his attention back on the conversation. "The fact that you loved me Hermione," he began, feeling a little giddy at those words on his lips, "that fact pulled me away from the stupor that I was in. I was such an idiot, Hermione. I've been searching everywhere for my answer and I couldn't see that it's been right there in front of me all this time. Hermione, you are what's missing from my life. I-I love you, Hermione," Harry finished, his voice a little shaken.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione breathed, still unable to believe what was happening. Part of her was screaming with joy and the other part was still questioning if he meant it. But- of course he meant it. He had seemed so true and sincere when he spoke. _And if that didn't_ _convince you Hermione, this will!_ She thought as she felt Harry closing the little space they had between each other, leaned down and captured her lips in a soft, tentative kiss.

It was everything that she had dreamed of and more, nothing like their stolen New Year's Eve kiss, which was both hastened and filled both of them up with guilt. She felt her mind fogging up as she lost herself within the kiss and gave herself, whole and all to Harry. She deepened the kiss, putting into it all of her longing and love for Harry.

When air became an alarming necessity, the both of them broke apart reluctantly.

Harry, a little dazed, swayed on the spot and grinned down at her. "Wow."

Hermione giggled in spite of herself. He was adorable.

Her giggles broke Harry out of his trance. He smiled and joined her on the armchair, which was such a tight fit that there was simply no room between the two, exactly how Harry would have wanted. Putting an arm around Hermione, he smiled at her. "I'm been such an idiot."

"No, just a bit clueless," Hermione smiled up at him.

"So, um, do you want to-" he felt a little awkward by asking her of it. But he needed to, just because he kissed her doesn't mean that she's ready for a relationship.

"Only if you want to," Hermione interrupted him, looking shyly up at him.

Go figures. She knew him too well. "I do," he replied.

"I love you Harry," Hermione breathed, resting her head on his chest as she snuggled up against him.

"I love you too, Hermione," Harry replied softly, holding her close.

And so, they spent the rest of their night talking about their times together, beginning all the way back to when a shy but excited boy with glasses meet a bushy-haired, bucked toothed know-it-all to the very last moment, when that shy little boy finally found exactly what he had been looking for.

_Sooner or later it's over  
Passing you by and it's gone  
There's Not enough time left to wonder  
If your where you belong_

_Baby just run  
Take a bus,Take a Plane  
Take a train  
Baby just run  
Run as fast as you can  
Girl you'll find your way back  
'Cause no matter wherever you are  
There's no place on this earth thats to far,  
Run"_

-Run by Rex Goudie

A/N. Awww! They are so adorable together! Man I love this ship! Anyway, so here we are at the end of another chapter, but oh! I couldn't resist putting anything else after that cute little ending…but then again, it is Midsummer, so here we go, below is my original plan for the ending for the story:

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she was sore all over. _Well of course you are_ _sore!_ She scolded herself. _You've only been prancing through the forest all night, falling on your face for who knows how many times._ She shifted in her armchair and caught a glimpse of the silver ring on her finger and froze. Harry, her Harry was here last night. And what was more, he knew how she felt. And- Hermione's eyes widened as the memories of he previous night came rushing back to her. And he loved her too! But where was he? Hermione stood back up and looked around questionably. Something fell on her lap and Hermione picked it up. It was a piece of parchment, addressed to her.

_Hermione,_

Ten Dark Lords couldn't have kept me from you this morning…but my Auror mentor, that's an entire different case. We were supposed to be back at the Ministry hours ago and I'm probably in a lot of trouble right now. For what it was worth though, I'd do it all again in a heart beat, but I really do have to leave, for I'm already in the danger zone for the trouble I got in last time when Ron and I- well, maybe that's a story for another time. I'm sorry to have to go so soon, but be ensured that I will return to you as soon as it is possible. Have a good day, Mione. I love you.

_ Yours always,_

_ Harry_

Hermione laughed softly at the letter. Same old Harry. She tucked his letter into her pocket, and felt her heart warm at the last part of the letter. _"Mione, I love you."_ Giving a sigh, Hermione bustled about and began gathering her things for the day ahead. As she shoved _A History of Magic_ into her school bag, she caught a familiar roll of parchment laying on the far side of table with a bunch of wildflowers and a note attached to it. Curious, Hermione strode over and opened the roll of parchment. Her essay! She was afraid that she had left it in the forest when Ron had distracted her. Putting it aside, she now turned her attention onto the note.

_Love always finds it's way._

-Queen Lilith

Smiling knowing, Hermione made a mental note to thank the benevolent fairies that had appeared in her dormitory to steal her homework only the previous night. Grabbing her essay, she headed towards the dormitory door, ready to face the day and what was more, the rest of her life.

A/N: Okay! Now it's officially over. Wow! Nice to get that off of my chest. So, another holiday gone. No, seriously, Midsummer was yesterday, or today, depending on how you look at it. Shall you leave me a comment to tell me how you liked, or disliked the story? Well, it's your choice really, but it'll make me happy if it helps. And so, you must all know the words by now, Keep in hope, keep in faith and always keep in harmony.

Declaimer: Harry Potter is currently and probably always will be in the possession of J.K.Rowling, although you never know, in a Midsummer's Night Dream, you just might become the owner, if only for one night, if only in a dream.


	5. A Christmas to Remember

**A Love for All Seasons**

**Chapter 5- A Christmas to Remember**

By Lola Leddir

"_I wanna see christmas through your eyes  
I want everything to be the way it used to be  
Back to being a child again thinking the world was mine  
I wanna see christmas, christmas through your eyes"_

Hermione opened her eyes. It took her a few moments to register why she was feeling so happy and giddy. But of course, Christmas Eve is finally here! Tonight, she will finally see Harry, her boyfriend for over six months. With a rather dazed look in her eyes and a stupid grin hanging upon her lips, she pictured Harry in her mind. Harry, her boyfriend for over six month now. She couldn't believe it! Harry loved her.

In the first few weeks of their newfound relationship, Hermione had found herself in constant fear and doubt. What if Harry found that she's not at all like he'd imagine her to be as a girlfriend? What _did_ Harry imagine when he thought of her as a girlfriend. However, the nagging worries slowly ceased as Harry again and again proved himself to be a both devoted and lovable boyfriend, not to mention adorable.

Hermione sighed as she saw Harry in her minds eye, wondering what he was doing at this very moment. Going through Auror training was tough and Hermione hasn't seen Harry in person in months. There was a brief meeting during Halloween and then he was off to the training headquarters again. For the first time in Hermione's life, she wishes that she wasn't still at school. Not that she didn't love Hogwarts and all, but with the combination of her school schedule with Harry's unrelenting training dates, they have had few opportunities to actually spend time together. Only six more months! Hermione thought grimly as she climbed out of bed and winced at the immediate coldness that pranced on her once she had left the warmth of her bed. Christmas day was the only day that Harry had off and finally, tonight, they would spend some time together… along with the rest of the Weasleys family.

_Yeah, but you have the chance to be all alone with_ _him once everyone's gone to bed._ Hermione blushed at this thought and then banished it from her mind. No, she wasn't ready for THAT! She wanted to savor every stage of her relationship with Harry. Besides, she would be far to self-conscience to actually make the first move and Harry, being the ever-perfect gentleman would never-.

_Then why are you still mulling over it?_ The little monster in Hermione's head asked with an evil smirk.

_I'm ignoring you!_ Hermione thought determinately, humming a Christmas tune softly and made her bed.

And besides, she thought, unable to stop herself, _she doesn't have anything to wear for the occasion anyway. _

H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr/H/Hr

"Ron! What on earth did you do with the lights?" Harry roared, glaring at the offense that was the Grimmauld Place Christmas tree.

Ron walked in the room lazily, chomping on a sugar cookie. "What-chomp-are you-chomp-talking about?" he asked between bites.

"There are no lights on the tree!" Harry gestured at the naked tree behind him. "One thing! I asked you to do one thing last night! And that was to decorate the tree, and what did you do? You forget the lights!"

" What are you on about?" Ron asked, chewing the last of the sugar cookie. He tilted his head and looked critically at the tree, "I mean, it's not a Hogwarts tree, but give me a break, I've never decorated a tree before! It's always been Mum or house elves at Hogwarts, you are lucky that I even figured out where to put each ornament. Cute aren't they?" Ron asked, brushing his fingers lightly against a stuffed animal ornament of a half dragon, half reindeer.

Harry sighed in frustration. "Mione will be here any moment, and I wanted everything to be ready before she arrived! Go get some Christmas lights!"

Ron shrugged. He had no idea what got into his best friend, but he didn't want to argue. The way that Harry had spent half of last night decorating and cooking unnerved him, like a man possessed. He'd say that it was kind of sweet but then again, Harry's determination to make everything perfect was beginning to scare him. What was the big deal? Hermione is still Hermione, she's not going to care that there's no bloody lights on the tree!

Oblivious to Harry's struggle with the tangled Christmas lights in the background, Ron tried to make sense of what his best friend was doing. Why on earth was it so important that everything is perfect before Hermione arrived? Unless- No! They've only been dating for six month; it would be rash, even for Harry. Besides, the two had barely explored their roles as a couple. Willing himself to think back, Ron went over the things that Harry had done the previous night. But the thought was preposterous. How would Harry have had the time to go out and buy a ring? If he were proposing tonight, he would have said something to his best mate. Shaking his head of the notion, Ron finally returned to reality as Harry cursed, still entangled with Christmas light. His struggles had only made thing worse, now the lights were wrapped all the way around the length of his body.

Unable to help himself, Ron burst out laughing. "Forget the Christmas tree! I think Hermione would appreciate a "Harry" tree."

Harry growled impatiently at Ron. " Be quiet and help me!"

Ron grinned at his best friend's tone. He intentionally took painstakingly slow steps towards Harry before pulling at the garlands. "It won't budge!" he grunted as he pulled relatively harder, taking each failed attempt as a personal insult.

"Ow! Not if you pull it like that!" Harry complained as the string of lights dug deeper into his skin.

"Stop moving! You are making it worse!" Ron pulled harder.

"What are you two doing?" A new voice sounded in the doorway.

Both boys fell over at their last attempt to untangle Harry and looked at the door at the source of the voice.

Hermione Granger stared down at the mess in front of her, her eyes dancing with amusement. There were snowflakes in her hair and her cheeks were rosy red from the cold wind outside, but to Harry, she never looked better. "Boys?" she asked questioningly.

"Decorating a Christmas tree?" Ron answered hopefully.

Hermione laughed. Waving her wand in a complicated gesture, the string of lights untangled around Harry and as Hermione pointed her wand towards the Christmas tree, the lights flew obediently onto the tree behind Harry and Ron. Glancing down to catch the two boys' awed expression she answered the unasked question. "I helped decorate the Hogwarts' tree this year because Professor McGonagall needed an extra helping pair of hands now that the whole new teachers thing still hasn't been properly sorted out. The whole thing was a long and complicated process, in which I had to perform the same spell countless of times. Suppose it proved itself useful, didn't it?" Extending one hand to Ron and the other to Harry, intending to help the two up.

"Hey Hermione, it's good to see you again," Ron smiled before grabbing her hand and enveloping her into a hug.

"Ron," Hermione nodded and then turned her attention onto Harry.

"Hi," Harry looked up at her shyly, feeling rather stupid still sitting on the ground.

"Hi," Hermione smiled back, feeling rather shy herself. She extended both of her hands to Harry this time and Harry conscious of every little detail of their surrounding, grasped both of them and stood up.

"Should I leave while you two snog a bit?" Ron asked teasingly when the two just stood there staring at one another.

This at least brought Hermione back to her sense. She broke her eye contact with Harry and thumped Ron playfully on the head for good measure.

"Ow!" Ron complained, rubbing the top of his head. "It was only a friendly suggestion!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her attention back onto Harry, who had somehow moved closer. With a swift movement, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, determinately kissing her lightly on the mouth, "Hi".

Blushing but feeling extremely content to stay in Harry's arm. Hermione replied, "Hi."

"I think we've already established that," Ron broke in.

Both realizing that someone was in the room along with them, they broke apart quickly.

"So, cookie Hermione?" Ron asked grinning.

When everyone had arrived, the tension in the air lessened as Grimmauld place was filled with chattering and the laughter of Ted Lupin. Deciding that she would sort out the awkwardness between her and Harry later, Hermione threw herself into the mingling of the Weasleys and various friends. The most surprising guest so far had been Professor McGonagall; she still looked stern but was loosing it's affect by sporting a Santa's hat, which wiped away any attempt to be taken seriously. But nevertheless, Hermione had grown close to the older woman and was happy to see her here.

"Hermione! How are you?" Neville pushed through Bill and Charlie and smiled at her in greeting.

"Neville!" Hermione exclaimed, ecstatic to have seen a familiar face. "Oh! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you? What have you been up to?"

Neville shrugged good-naturedly. The war, Hermione realized, had changed him. Although horrible as it was, the war had brought out the confident, brave part of Neville that he had never revealed. In taking leadership for Dumbledore's Army during his last year at Hogwarts, Neville had grown more comfortable with himself, and with that comfort came confidence within himself.

"Just been studying plants," Neville answered. "I took a grand tour that Gran was always talking about when I was younger, you wouldn't believe the variations of Abyssinian Shrivelfig I found on the shores of the Mediterranean. I brought some samples home so I can study them more closely."

Hermione smiled. "So you are deciding to go into Herbology ?" she asked curiously.

Neville stopped his ranting. " Well I know that I'd like to," he confided. "I just don't know if-. See, while I was traveling, I realized how much I missed Hogwarts. Hermione, I'd love to teach Herbology at Hogwarts someday. I just don't know if I can."

"Of course you can, Neville," Hermione smiled kindly. "I think that's a great idea! When will you apply?"

Neville shook his head quickly. "Oh no, not immediately Hermione. I'm far too young, I shall never be able to wield the authority needed to be a professor when I'm only a year older than my students. No, I plan to wait for a couple of years before anything happens."

"Neville! If you think for a moment that you can't teach just because of your age, then you are greatly mistaken. You killed Voldemort's snake for Merlin's sake. A horcrux too. You did just as much in the war as Harry and if he can't wield authority, then no one can. You should go talk to Professor McGonagall!"

"Well I-" Neville stalled, not knowing what to say.

"Go on, Professor," Hermione encouraged with a smile and pushed Neville in the direction of McGonagall.

"Uh, thanks?" Neville said uncertainly, allowing himself to be pushed forward.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd be jealous," a soft voice spoke behind Hermione.

Hermione turned around and tried to smother the butterflies that leaped in her stomach. Gazing lovingly into Harry's eyes, she found herself at a loss of words, "Hi."

Harry grinned. " Oh come on, Mione, you can do better than that! How about Hello?"

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. "Hello."

"Wanna come out onto the porch with me for a minute?" Harry asked shyly.

"Of course," Hermione nodded, her heart hammering inside her.

Harry took her hands reassuringly and led her through the throng of crowd, managing to sneak away without anyone's notice.

It was rather cool outside and instinctively; Hermione huddled closer to Harry for warmth. Holding her close, Harry led them to one of the benches that he had placed only a week ago.

"So, how are you Hermione?" he asked gently, still holding her close.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied, horrified as she heard her voice shaking slightly. What was wrong with her! This is Harry for Merlin's sake!

"Not too stressed out by your studies? Not driving the house elves off the walls by trying to trick them into freedom?" Harry asked teasingly.

Hermione managed a small grin. "I'll have you know that I haven't tricked a single house elf into freedom since I returned! I have been trying to teach them to be more open about asking for working privileges, but no tricks! I haven't done anything like that since 5th year when those knitted hats were disappearing like mad!" Hermione could feel herself relaxing as she settled comfortably into Harry's arm. She was glad that her voice didn't crack this time and if was rather nice, being this close to Harry.

Harry seemed to be relaxing too because his hesitant smile had progressed into a full smirk. "Can you really call them hats? If I remember correctly, they were more like woolen balls of tangled yarn to me."

"Oh very funny Harry! Llike you can do any better!" Hermione bit back, laughing along at the memory.

Feeling brave, Harry took both of Hermione's hands into his. They fit perfectly, hers only slightly smaller than his. "I missed you."

Hermione felt ready to melt at this new revelation. He was so honest, so sweet. "I missed you too," she whispered back, resting her head on his chest. It was at that moment that she realized that she really didn't have anything to fret about. This was Harry after all. She's known him for her entire life and the fact that they are now in a romantic relationship only deepens their connections to one another. Yet this wouldn't change a thing. Hadn't she loved him for longer than she had known? And if that is so, then the connection between them had been there all along and she had never been this nervous before. "I've been so silly" she murmured to herself quietly.

"What?" Harry asked curiously.

"Nothing," Hermione smiled before boldly leaning closer and kissing Harry fully on the lips. "I love you."

Harry looked strangely down at Hermione, not sure what had just occurred internally for Hermione. "I love you too," he replied, deciding to let it go.

"And to think, just six more months I'll finally graduate from Hogwarts. Can you believe it? I can't imagine life without Hogwarts."

"It's hard, but you'll manage," Harry comforted. "What will you do?"

"I don't know," Hermione confided. "I don't see myself becoming an Auror. After the war, it just feels like as if I've fought enough for a lifetime. I really want to branch into SPEW, you know promoting elf rights more publicly and on a greater scale, but then again, I just don't know. If it didn't even work at Hogwarts, how will it work in the rest of the Wizarding World?" Hermione stopped pondering in her thoughts. She glanced up at Harry and smirked at little, "But then again, maybe I should become an Auror so that I can keep an eye on you and stop you from doing anything recklessly stupid."

"I don't know," Harry tried to hide his own smile and pretended to consider the notion seriously. "It usually works out okay when I do something recklessly stupid. Don't decide upon your future because of me, Mione."

Hermione laughed. It felt good. This was how it was before between them. Perhaps their connection had always been more than just friends. Harry was back for good this time, and this time he was entirely hers.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Come back inside, everyone's wondering where you are!" Ron's voice called out from the doorway.

"Leave us along Ron! We'll come back inside later!" Harry shouted back, pulling Hermione even closer.

"Have it your way then! You two just work on conversing with more than one syllable. Oh and I'd come back in about half an hour or otherwise there won't be any cookies left at all" Ron shouted back before closing the door behind him.

"He's such a Ron!" Hermione shook her head.

"I'd like to think so," Harry grinned. Getting more serious, he continued, "So, where does this leave us?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered. We'll just need to wait and see, don't we?"

"I suppose," Harry replied, yet he is sure of what he will say. "But wherever time take us, we'll make it though, won't we? Things can only get better from here."

"Only better," Hermione answered back in reassurance. "Only better."

A/N Well, that's it for tonight. Just fluff in this chapter, but oh well, I hope you've enjoyed it anyway. I have to admit. This was the hardest chapter I've ever written since starting this fic. Maybe it's because of the period of time since the last time I've updated or perhaps it's just because I don't connect to Christmas enough to be writing a chapter about it. Nevertheless, think of it as a precursor for the next chapter, which will fall on New Year's Eve. It's already almost been a year since I began this story. Wow, the last year had passed by so fast. I'm not sure how I feel about that but enough of my babbling. I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

Declaimer: Harry Potter is currently and probably always will be in the possession of J., even with it being on the top of my wish list to Santa. The song in quotes at the beginning is "Christmas Through Your Eyes: by Gloria Estefan.

Lastly, I wish you all as always to keep in faith, keep in hope and keep in harmony!


End file.
